Poison
by Taiyoukai89
Summary: Alec is kidnapped by a greater demon during a hunt with Jace, and no one believes him when he says that his parabatai is still alive! Who will help him get Alec back? And why did this demon kidnap him in the first place? What does he plan to do? WARNING: SPOILERS AND MUCH MALEXMALE LOVE! MALEC!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this fanfic! It's been my baby for awhile now, and I'm so excited to share it with all of you! It broke my heart when Magnus and Alec broke up in Cassandra Clare's book, so I knew I had to bring them back together! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its amazingly, amazing-ness! ^-^

"Alec, you can't just pretend that nothing happened. Talk to me." Alec paused in his search through his closet. He was trying to locate his old, tattered sweater to put on and burrow into his bed with.

"Izzy. Go away. I don't _want_ to talk."

"At least tell me what happened! You haven't spoken to or about Magnus in two weeks," she said miserably. Alec' heart still clenched at the warlock's name, but he merely pushed it aside.

"I was stupid Izzy, that's what happened. Now go. Please." Alec finally found his sweater and he pulled it over his head before turning to look at his sister.

"But that doesn't tell me-"

"Anything. I know. Izzy, just please, leave me alone." Isabelle gave her brother one last pitied look before turning on her heel and leaving the room. Alec sighed as the door slammed shut behind her and he finally had silence once more. He knew it had been two weeks, he'd been counting every day and he could feel a hot, sharp, stabbing pain through his heart after every one. He had been so foolish, so selfish. And of course Magnus had broken up with him…he was trying to convince himself that it was better now while he was young, then if Magnus had broken up with him when he was old and grey and _no one_ would want him. He would move on…but for now…Alec curled up on his bed under the large, blue down comforter Magnus had gotten for him months ago and finally let himself cry, his quiet cries quickly turning to choking sobs. His hand reached under his pillow and slowly curled around a familiar slim piece of metal, which he'd never returned, and had no intention of ever doing so.

/

Isabelle's stiletto boots clicked up every stone step before she reached the top step of a familiar stoop, and let herself ring the call button. She rang it twice more before that familiar voice belted out.

"I'M ON VACATION UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! LEAVE!" Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Honestly…men and their melodramatics," she muttered before she held the call button down to speak, "Magnus, I need to speak with you…right now. Not '_until further notice_.'"

"I'm sorry; I no longer cater to Nephilim. You'll have to find a new warlock pet," was the clipped response.

"Magnus please. I'm worried about Alec. He hasn't spoken to anyone in nearly two weeks."

"I don't care. That is not my problem." Isabelle's eyes widened with shock and her whole being filled with a fiery rage.

"You lying bastard!" she yelled into the box, "you do to care! And I need your help!" By now her eyes had filled with tears as hot as her anger. "Help me damn it!" There was no answer this time and Isabelle stood there pressing the call button over and over for five minutes before conceding defeat. "I'm not giving up on you Magnus Bane! I'll do anything to get you to talk to me!" she yelled up at the building. Isabelle wiped her face hastily before making her way back down the stairs and to the Institute.

/

Alec laced up his boot and snapped his weapons belt into place before swinging his bow and arrow onto his back.

"Ready?" Jace asked as he appeared in his doorway. Alec nodded.

"Yep. Let's go." Jace had knocked on Alec's door, and upon seeing his tear stained face, and red eyes, had said they were going demon hunting, just the two of them.

"You look better," Jace said calmly as the elevator slowly made its way up to them. Alec had been thoroughly embarrassed when Jace had been behind the door, but had gone and splashed cold water on his face and had changed quickly into his gear.

"Jace, I already told Izzy that I don't want to talk about it," Alec said with a sigh. He was still annoyed with Izzy about this morning, but after his long cry, he was just too tired to argue with his parabatai, and he hoped Jace wouldn't push the issue.

"Talk about what?" was the automatic reply. Alec smiled.

"Thank you." The team of parabatai raced down the street and into the nearest subway tunnel before one spoke again. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Down here," Jace motioned to the far left tunnel, which both knew to be unused by the mundanes anymore. It had fallen into disrepair, and was therefore a well known hiding spot for some lower level demons and sometimes, Forsaken.

"What were you doing here?"

"Looking for trouble," Jace answered with a smirk. Alec rolled his eyes as he led them down the long subway tunnel before turning left and climbing through a smaller service tunnel. He mused silently on how some time ago Jace saying that would have evoked his onetime love and worry and anger over his brother doing something so stupid and reckless without him. Now, he merely found it amusing.

"So what was it you saw exactly while you were looking for trouble?" Alec asked dryly.

"Some forsaken," Jace paused as he took his Sensor out and both heard the quiet clicks indicative of demon activity, "nothing too big." Alec nodded as they walked forward out of the tunnel and into a large room where five smaller tunnels and one large tunnel branched out of it. "I killed a few in here…so the rest can't be far…" There were scorch marks on the ground, owing truth to Jace's story.

Both shadowhunters froze then as a large buzzing noise, like the beating wings of a thousand birds, filled the air.

"What is that?" Alec yelled.

"Trouble," said Jace grimly as he pulled two seraph blades from his belt. Out of the small, five tunnels crawled dozen upon dozen of not only Forsaken, but lower level demons as well.

"You know, I should have remembered that your idea of low levels and mine are completely different," Alec said with a glare in Jace's direction. He grabbed his bow and knocked an arrow just as Jace named his blades'.

"Oh come on, that was such a long time ago, I'm shocked you remember."

"I almost died Jace," Alec said in disbelief, just as he let loose an arrow. It struck true, right between the eyes of a now shrieking Forsaken.

"Details. Besides, Magnus fixed you up." Alec swallowed hard. Magnus wouldn't be there to save him this time. Jace seemed to realize what he said because he rolled his eyes with a curse and plunged into the dozens of Forsaken and demons with renewed vigor. Alec shot arrow after arrow, bringing down a handful of Forsaken and couple of demons, and just as he glanced from the corner of his eyes to check on Jace, his fingers hit empty air over his shoulder. He jumped backwards as far as he could and glanced over his shoulder worriedly. He was out of arrows.

The stench of garbage and urine filled the air just as Jace noticed that Alec was no longer beside him. He speared the nearest demon on the seraph and spun around to look behind him and blanched.

"Alec!" he yelled. Alec turned around slowly, very aware that Jace _never _sounded frightened…ever.

"It looks to me as though you're out of ammunition little shadowhunter," came a smooth voice. Behind him was a huge demon that had come out of the sixth and largest tunnels, and poor, frozen Alec, suddenly had a flash back to the greater demon, Abbadon, before he came crashing back to the present. This demon was just as large, but was in the rough shape of a giant person, with grey skin and large tufts of grey and black fur coming out of random places on its body. It had large black nails and two large, sharp fangs poking out of its mouth, and most noticeably, at least to Alec, were its bright green cat eyes.

Stupid, so stupid, was Alec's next thought. His seraph blade from his belt was missing, and he realized that he must have dropped it in the fight, and the demon, realizing this too, gave a deep laugh, revealing two rows of sharply pointed, deadly teeth.

"Oh poor Nephilim…but don't worry, I'm not planning on killing you…yet." Alec had one moment to yell before the demons black mist surrounded them and he fell unconscious.

Jace shoved through the last few Forsaken, mentally cursing himself for not keeping an eye on his parabatai's back. Why wasn't Alec moving? Why wasn't he fighting?

"Alec! Run!" Jace yelled again. He'd caught a glimpse of his brother's belt between the demons and Forsaken, and it was empty. Completely empty. He heard a booming laugh from the demon, and the masses still around him screeched with terror before scrambling back through the tunnels. Jace grunted as he pushed against them, trying to reach Alec, and just as he pushed past the last Forsaken, he heard Alec's piercing scream. "Alec!" he yelled. He pushed himself forward, but watched in horror as the Greater Demon swallowed both itself and Alec, before disappearing. "No!" he screamed. He reached them just as the last of the demon's mist receded. "By the Angel," he whispered as he fell to his knees. A demon…it…it had _kidnapped _Alec. Jace pulled out his cell phone, trying to keep his hand from shaking, and dialed a number. It rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Izzy," Jace gasped out.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I know the chapters are kind of short, but it seemed weird to stop them in any other place, I didn't want to make them _too _long. So, enjoy! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its amazingly amazingness! ^-^

Isabelle ran out of the subway tunnel as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face.

"Come on," she growled to herself, trying to push herself to go faster. She was trying not to lose herself to sheer terror, but all she kept thinking about was Jace's phone call and him saying 'He's gone…' She nearly sobbed in relief as she tripped up the steps to Magnus's home. She pressed the call button three times, impatiently waiting for an answer, but getting none. "Magnus please!" she sobbed. "Alec's been kidnapped! I need your help!" At first there was no answer, and then the call box crackled to life.

"Isabelle, leave me alone, "Magnus said quietly, sounding exhausted, "you said earlier you'd do anything to get me to talk to you…so forgive me for not wanting to believe you."

"I'm sorry!" she said anxiously, "I was upset! Magnus please! Alec was taken, by a greater demon!"

"Greater demons don't just_ take _people, they _kill_ Isabelle. Now I _know_ you're lying," he drawled impatiently. Isabelle stomped her boot angrily, nearly snapping a heel.

"Damn it Magnus! My brother is gone and I need your help! Get your sorry warlock ass _down_ here!" The door suddenly swung open and Isabelle took a stumbling step backwards.

"Stop yelling. You'll bother my neighbors," Magnus muttered. Isabelle took a bracing breath and rushed forward, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his chest. Magnus's eyes widened as he awkwardly patted her back. "You can't come over like this Isabelle…Alec and I are not together anymore…and nothing you say or do will change that. So please, go back to the Institute and don't bother me again." Isabelle gasped as she stepped back.

"Magnus…Alec _was _kidnapped! You have to believe me! He and Jace went down to the subway tunnels-"

"Isabelle! Stop!" Magnus stepped back into his doorway and started to shut his door. "Tell Alec to grow up and stop sending his sister to-" Isabelle stuck her foot in the door and unwrapped her whip from her arm.

"Magnus Bane, you stubborn _bastard_. My brother is gone, and I _need _your help getting him back," she growled fiercely. Magnus's eyes glowed angrily as his fingertips started to spark.

"Nephilim, get your foot out of my door and leave. _Now_. I am not afraid of you, or the _Accords_ and I _will _slam this door shut. Besides, I no longer help _non-paying_ customers." Isabelle's eyes widened as she stumbled back, as though she had been slapped.

"Magnus I-" But the door slammed shut in her face. Isabelle stood there for a moment, at a total loss of what to do. She finally pulled out her cell phone as she ran back for the subway tunnel. "Jace…we're on our own."

Magnus slowly climbed the stairs to his flat and shut the door with a snap. "I can't-" He sank to the floor, keeping his back against the door and wrapped his arms around his bent knees before sinking his face into his legs, letting quiet cries shake his thin frame.

/

Alec woke up, his head splitting and the rest of his body aching.

"Where am I?" he mumbled. He looked around himself warily, trying to take in his meager surroundings. He was in a stone cell, that much was obvious, and next to him was a small cot, stuffed with hay and covered with an extremely worn blanket. Alec tried to stand to move toward the cell bars, but found himself caught by a shackle around his ankle and attached to the floor. He flushed a bright red as his hand fingered the hard metal. "What the hell?" A deep laugh sounded and Alec's head whipped around to the front of his cell as the smell of urine and garbage filled the air.

"You _are _in Hell little shadowhunter," the demon said amusedly. "Welcome." Alec's blue eyes darkened with anger.

"I'm not afraid of you. Whatever you are." The demon laughed.

"I am one of the Seven Princes of Hell, the Greater Demon, Lucifer, and you should be afraid, Alec Lightwood," it purred, "_very _afraid." Alec's eyes widened.

"Lucifer," he whispered, "how do you know me?" Lucifer smiled evilly, revealing his sharp, pointed teeth.

"We shared a common…_friend,_ Nephilim," it growled.

"Shared?" Alec asked unsurely, "Who?" It merely laughed, so Alec continued. "I don't know why you took me, but someone _will _find me. My family…my bo-my friend…he's a warlock, he'll come for me." Lucifer laughed deeply at this, filling the chamber with its vibrations.

"I think not. You are quite secluded here little shadowhunter…no one is going to find you, _especially Magnus_ _Bane_," it drawled. Alec yanked against his chain angrily, trying to reach his cell door, but only succeeding in the metal cutting into his ankle painfully.

"How do you know Magnus?! What did you do to him?!" Lucifer continued to laugh as he walked out and then Alec heard the resounding slam of a door. "Let me out!" he yelled once more as he tugged futilely on the chain. He then looked down at his belt and searched his pockets, hoping Lucifer had forgotten to take something from him, but his Stele, Sensor, Witchlight and even his bow and empty quiver were gone. "Damn it," he whispered before he sank to the floor, his arms wrapped around his knees, and his face buried in his legs.

/

Magnus frowned as he paced the length of his living room. Had Isabelle been lying? She had said she would do _anything_…but stooping so low as to say Alec was kidnapped?

'I'm worried,' he thought angrily. And he knew he shouldn't be worried…he should still be angry at the Young Nephilim that had broken his heart, that had betrayed his trust. How many times had he told Alec that Camille was poison? That she couldn't be trusted? Magnus looked down as Chairman Meow brushed up against his leg. "I shouldn't be worried," he said out loud, "he _betrayed_ me. And Isabelle is _lying_." He nodded and tried to ignore the look of disdain Chairman Meow shot his way. He was right damn it! Greater demons didn't kidnap Nephilim…they killed them…still…Magnus paused as his mind stirred with a long forgotten memory. A greater demon taking a shadowhunter sounded familiar, but…

"No. Enough. No more. I'm done."

/

Alec's head lolled to the side, but he shook himself awake. Yeah he hadn't been sleeping great these last two weeks, but he'd gone a lot longer with little to no sleep, and he was not planning on falling asleep during his first night in this hell cell.

He couldn't have been there for more than five or six hours, and he'd deduced he was still on this plane, because Lucifer had come to him in a nonphysical form, meaning it still couldn't be killed. Alec frowned as his eyes drooped close again…this was _not _a natural tiredness.

And then the smell of garbage and urine hit him again, this time with an underlying smell of burnt rubber.

"Nephilim, you seem to be getting tired," Lucifer drawled, "I wonder why that is?" Alec looked up and glared at the grey form in front of him.

"What did you do to me?" he asked angrily, his words starting to slur a bit. Lucifer smiled.

"I've been leaking my poison into this cell since you arrived, but don't worry," it said with a laugh, "it won't knock you out, it just makes you weak." Alec's eyes widened in alarm.

"What are you going to do to me?" He knew that in this condition there was no way he could fight the greater demon and live. He was going to die…and no one would know where he was. He wouldn't be put in the City with the rest of his ancestors…his final resting place was going to be a cold, dark cell.

"Test you," it said simply before walking straight through the cell bars. Alec moved backwards on the floor, trying to move away from it, but not being able to go far. "You cannot escape me." A long clear object glinted in Lucifer's grasp that Alec recognized immediately as a needle, which was filled with a thick, pitch black liquid.

"What-" Lucifer descended upon him and Alec found his body completely paralyzed, even as he coughed because of the horrid smell.

"Scream Alec," it whispered before plunging the needle deep into a vein in Alec's arm.

Alec winced as the needle pierced his skin, but he couldn't hold back a scream as the black substance was pumped into his veins. "Ah!" Lucifer laughed loudly as he soaked in Alec's pain and watched as for a moment, his vein turned a dark black before going blue again. "No! Ah!" Lucifer pulled the needle out and stepped back, watching in amusement as sweat dripped from Alec's brow and he shivered with pain.

"My ichor," it said amusedly, "quite painful to those who aren't used to it, but don't worry, you will be in a few months time." Alec looked up at him dazedly.

"Months?" he whispered weakly. Lucifer smiled.

"That's right Nephilim. We'll have _plenty _of time to get to know each other." The last thing Alec remembered before passing out from the pain were Lucifer's glowing green cat eyes.

A/N: So….a few things. In this fic, Lucifer isn't so much The Devil, as one of the Princes of Hell, for those of you who don't know, the seven princes of hell, represent the seven deadliest sins, hence the name. For those of you who are curious, the other six are Mammon(greed), Asmodeus(lust), Leviathan(envy), Beelzebub(gluttony), Amon(wrath), and Belphegor(sloth). Lucifer is pride. Anyway, I'm not using him to represent the Devil, and that's what is important. He's a greater demon. Yep. ^-^

Also, he's pumping Alec with ichor! Ew! Quick, Magnus, save him! Lol

P.S. R&R please! 3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all of the amazing reviews! Someone asked how long it would take for Alec to be rescued, and if he would be the same when Magnus found him. First, I can't tell you how long it will take(that would ruin the story^-^); Second, no, he will definitely _not_ be the same as he was; and Third, who says Magnus is going to rescue him(even if he's the one that's meant to)? ;)

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its amazingly amazingness! ^-^

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Jace looked around at everyone in white before looking up at the empty, burning pyre. Maryse Lightwood stood by her husband Robert, both stoic, with their heads bowed as Isabelle stood to the side crying softly. The smoke from the pyre drifted up lazily into the skies of Idris, alerting everyone of a fallen shadowhunter.

'He's not dead,' Jace thought angrily, and yet, no one believed him. The moment he had said that his bond with his parabatai felt different, everyone had assumed Alec Lightwood was dead. And no matter how many times Jace said he wasn't, everyone brought it down to the fact that the two were young, and Jace didn't know what it felt like for Alec to die, so clearly this "change" was it. But he wasn't, and Jace was sure of that. His bond felt…disjointed, like something was trying to tear Alec from him. 'I won't let that happen.' Jace spun on his heel and made his way back to the portal that had been erected for him and his family. 'I will get Alec back,' he thought determinedly as he stepped through the Portal and into the Institute's backyard. He and Isabelle had tried _everything _to get Alec back, including going to another warlock, who had only said "Your friend is obviously dead." The clave's response had been the same when Maryse Lightwood had tried to contact them for help.

Jace walked around the front of the Institute and made his way to Central Park; no one had wanted to go to the Seelie Court because of the Queen's "sort-of" alliance to Sebastian, but Jace had no such qualms. He would bargain with the devil himself if it meant getting Alec back.

He ran across the street quickly, and through groups of mundanes and bunches of trees before reaching the Seelie Court entrance. 'Let this work,' he thought hopefully before walking into the water and letting himself fall through it.

Jace had to wait merely a moment before a familiar face walked through one of the passages towards him.

"Young Nephilim," Meliorn said with disdain, "our Queen does not wish to see your kind at this time." Jace pulled a seraph blade and whispered its name "Malik", before raising it as it glowed brightly.

"Too bad. I need to see your queen whether she likes it or not," he said boldly. Meliorn's eyes widened in shock before he too drew his own blade.

"I am sorry, but you still shall not pass." Just then, a fairy girl seemed to come through one of the walls and stepped between the two, keeping her gaze on Jace.

"The Queen will see you," she said in a soft, but deadly voice.

"But she-" The fairy girl glared at Meliorn, making her dull blue hair turn a bright, fiery red.

"Silence. The Queen has spoken." Meliorn sheathed his blade and walked away angrily, leaving Jace to follow the young fey.

"Thanks," he mumbled before letting her lead the way to the Queen's chamber. He let his mind wander a bit through his memories as they passed the group of singing and dancing fey.

"Nephilim?" a voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up and realized his guide had stopped. She frowned. "I would not suggest letting your mind wander whilst among the Folk. You will forget your purpose." Jace's face set with grim determination as he gripped his seraph blade tighter.

"No I won't," he whispered.

He walked forward, pushing the curtain of roots out of the way, and not even sparing a glance to the fairies that had stopped dancing, his gaze was set on the Seelie Queen, whom was sitting at the front of the chamber and lounging in a large chaise.

"Jonathan Herondale," she said amusedly, "a pleasure as always." Jace stopped in front of her and bowed deeply.

"My lady. I'd like to start by saying thank you, as it's been my first chance to do so." The queen raised an elegant brow in curious amusement.

"I'm sure I don't know what for…"

"Helping my family to find me of course," he said sincerely, his eyes widening as though she should know this already. The queen paused for a moment, unsure of whether he was being truthful or not. She finally just settled for inclining her head.

"And what may I help _you _with young Herondale?" she asked curiously.

"Finding my brother." The queen laughed once.

"My, but Nephilim go missing often, don't they?" Jace remained silent. "Hmm…I was unaware that Stephen Herondale had, had any other children." Jace still did not say a word; he simply stared at the queen, with her twinkling, amused filled eyes. He was mad…furious, and trying desperately to keep his eyes and face blank. How dare she side with Sebastian? How dare she insult him? How dare she pretend like she didn't know about Alec?

The queen's eyes finally filled with annoyance and her face lost her ever present smile. "Something has changed you…before you would _always _amuse me. Now, I find you, but a _lifeless_ _doll_." Jace swallowed.

"Forgive me my lady. I worry for my brother's safety. He's been missing for a month." The queen nodded once and then she reached a hand down to idly stroke the hair of a courtier sitting at her feet.

"I am aware," she muttered before pausing for a moment, "Is he not dead? Did your _family _not burn his pyre this very day?"

"I do not believe him to be, no. We are parabatai…I can _feel _him," Jace insisted. The queen paused a moment before sighing.

"A word of advice, shadowhunter?" Jace bowed his head.

"One would be foolish not to accept advice from the Seelie Queen," he flattered. She smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you remember …and as for Alec Lightwood," she sneered, "I would suggest forgetting him. Not only is he beyond your reach, but you are not meant to rescue him. You, young Herondale should be focusing on a different problem. An evil one, closer to home, that is gaining more and more power by the day, the power that may win this war." Jace's eyes widened.

"Sebastian," he whispered, "but how can I be expected to forget Alec? He's my brother! And what do you mean I'm not meant to save him? Who is? I need to know so I can tell them to hurry their a-"

"Do not raise your voice to me Nephilim!" she said angrily. Jace bowed his head as the fairies in the court chattered away at their queen's anger.

"I apologize your majesty. As I said, I worry for my brother. I did not mean to anger you." The queen seemed to deflate with the apology.

"And as I said, _forget_ _him_, trust me, he will never be the one you remember," she said disdainfully, "he is but of a shadow of himself already. The disease of poison has spread, and will remain with him always. Focus on this new power young Herondale." Jace bowed his head, and made to leave before pausing.

"My lady? Would you mind answering one more question?" he asked slowly. The queen merely raised a brow in question. "Who _is _supposed to rescue him?" She smiled maliciously.

"The warlock, Magnus Bane."

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this one! As sad as it is. We'll get more Alec time in the next chapter! ^-^

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And here my answers to your reviews!

Bookobsessedforlyfe: Agreed! Hopefully our favorite warlock gets moving soon!

ahhh (Guest): Lol, thanks, I'm trying!

babbin: Thanks!

guesty (Guest): Ditto! Love these kinds of story, cause then we get to see out favorites being all amazingly amazing! 3 Enjoy the rest!

Guest: Thanks!

guest (Guest): Lol, maybe. ^-^ Who knows what Jace will do.

Guest: Yes poor Alec.

therebackagain (Guest): Yes it is, thanks! Enjoy!

Paramore101: Can't tell! ;) You'll just have to keep reading to find out!

/

**IMPORTANT: And a side note! The greater demon is NOT Abbadon! I was merely making a reference that Alec was having a flash back to his last greater demon encounter. This demon's name is Lucifer, so he is COMPLETELY different.**

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its amazingly amazingness! ^-^

/

Magnus wrapped his hand around his tumbler of whiskey, debating whether or not he should smash it, just so he could feel pain somewhere besides his heart. Alec was dead, and it was all his fault. Isabelle hadn't been lying.

A tear slipped from his eye, but he paid it no mind. He had gotten word today from a werewolf in Luke's pack that the Lightwood's had lost their last son, that he had in fact been kidnapped a month ago, and he'd never been found-a pyre was being burned for him this day in the shadowhunters' homeland. "It's my fault," he whispered. He should have scryed for Alec when Isabelle had come to him, but no, _pride _had made him turn her away.

A fist pounding on Magnus's door broke him from his reverie. His eyes sparked angrily as he threw his glass on the floor, ignoring the shattered pieces and spilt alcohol. "What the hell do you want?!" he yelled into the box.

"Magnus Bane," came a voice as smooth and dangerous as glass, "open the damn door." Magnus growled angrily as he went down the stairs and yanked the door open.

"What the hell do-" Magnus's eyes widened as he ducked what would have been a well aimed punch to his face.

"Stay. Still," Jace grunted as he brought his leg up for a kick and his other fist around for a punch. Magnus finally let his hands crackle with magic and blasted it at Jace, sending him careening into the building's brick wall.

"I'm not powerless you _stupid _Nephilim," he spat dangerously, "and don't make the mistake of thinking that you're the only one affected by Alec's death!" Jace sat up and quietly started to chuckle, before full out laughing. "What…" Magnus trailed off in bewilderment as he let his magic recede. Jace suddenly stopped laughing, and glared up at the warlock above him.

"He's not dead," he said seriously. Magnus scowled deeply as he started to climb the stairs back to his flat.

"I don't need to hear this," he muttered, "goodbye Nephilim, _do_ let the door hit you on your way out." Jace jumped to his feet as he realized that his last hope was walking away.

"Don't walk away this time Magnus," he said hurriedly, "I need your help."

"Go to hell." Magnus reached his entrance and made to shut the door.

"Magnus please," the warlock stopped mid-step so Jace continued pleadingly, "no one will believe me and…I _need _my parabatai Magnus…please."

"Parabatai," Magnus whispered before he turned around and looked down at Jace in shock," you can feel him…" Jace nodded, so Magnus opened his door, "get in." Jace jumped the last few steps and walked in after Magnus quietly. "Take a seat Nephilim, and tell me _everything_."

/

Alec screamed as more ichor was pumped into his veins. He had thought that after awhile he'd be used to this torture, but after thirty times of getting the black liquid pumped into him, it still hurt a thousand times more than any rune. But he would not beg. He set his jaw as Lucifer slowly removed the syringe. It had told him to beg, had said by the end he would, but Alec refused. He still had pride. He was still a Shadowhunter. Lucifer laughed.

"You will beg for mercy by the end Alec Lightwood. I can see it in your eyes. When you realize that no one is coming for you, that no one will find you, you'll beg me to end it." Alec's blue eyes narrowed angrily as he spat in Lucifer's direction.

"I will _never _beg," he said angrily, his jaw set with determination as a shiver of pain slid up his spine, "someone _will_ come for me." Lucifer heaved his great shoulders.

"You have been here…" Lucifer paused as Alec looked up at him, "nice try Nephilim. You have been here long enough." Alec merely sighed as it walked away and slammed the door that Alec had yet to see. He was sure he'd been here at least a month, one shot a day, but he could be wrong…he swallowed as another shiver of pain swept through him…maybe less…maybe he'd been given two shots a day, or one shot every other day. Alec wished fruitlessly again for a window, just a glimpse of the outside, of blue skies. His only light was a bulb hanging from the ceiling right outside his cell in the hall. His only company was a rat that liked to try and steal his food whilst Alec lay paralyzed by pain.

He glanced at the tray to his left disgustedly. At least Lucifer remembered that he needed food-it was always white rice and water. And so little made him feel weak, so weak…Alec trembled as he fell asleep propped up against the cell wall.

/

"We were in the subway tunnels, battling Forsaken and some lower level demons when it appeared," Jace started.

"What did it look like?" Magnus asked quietly. Jace frowned.

"I…I don't-"

"How can you not remember?" Magnus grounded out. Jace was at a loss.

"I don't know…I did remember…I described it to Izzy, but…," Jace looked around in confusion, "I don't understand." Magnus swore under his breath.

"The demon must have cast some sort of spell or curse so you wouldn't be able to describe it to certain people. Tell me what else you remember." Jace's face was a mixture of helplessness and anger.

"I can't…"

"What did it do?"

"I remember it laughing…and all the other demons and Forsaken running off…and the smell…it smelled like…urine and garbage," Jace said haltingly. Magnus frowned. "It's black mist surrounded Alec and then he fainted, and they both vanished."

"Not much to go on…"

"I know, okay? Look, I went to the Seelie Queen, and she said _you're _meant to rescue him…but she said that he'd be different…something about a disease of poison?" Jace whispered. Magnus's eyes widened.

"She obviously knows more than she's letting on," he muttered angrily, "disease of poison…"

"One more thing…she mentioned Sebastian. Said he was getting stronger…" Magnus's cat eyes widened.

"You think he…?"

"I don't think so," Jace said slowly, "he has no reason to hate Alec enough. But Magnus, my bond…it's _different_. Everyone thinks I'm being naïve, and Alec is dead, but I still _feel _him. It just…it feels like someone's ripping him away, like every day someone is cutting off a tiny bit more of our rune." Magnus's eyes widened.

"That's his pain," he whispered, "no one is touching the rune…someone is hurting Alec."

"…I've felt it since the day after he went missing…" Magnus's face paled.

"This is all my fault," he whispered. He stood suddenly and walked down the hall to his bedroom before reappearing with a dark blue, very worn, sweater. "We're going to scry for him." He summoned a large bowl of water and ripped a piece of Alec's sweater before dropping it into the basin and speaking the familiar spell. The water rippled before turning completely black.

"Why didn't you do it the way you showed me before?" Jace questioned quietly. Magnus frowned.

"Because, I need something that will last longer, that spell gives me but a glimpse," Magnus paused and then frowned when nothing appeared in the water, "I don't understand," he whispered, "this has never happened before." Jace frowned as he looked over and into the water.

"What? What's wrong? Why isn't it showing him?" Magnus frowned as he put his ear up to the bowl.

"I think…the greater demon must be extremely powerful…he's put a spell around wherever Alec is so anyone scrying for him can't see him, but can hear him. Listen, you can hear him breathing," he explained quietly. Jace put his ear to the bowl cautiously, and felt his heart shoot up into his throat at the sound of Alec's quiet breath.

"So…we can't find him then…we have _nothing _to look at."

"He's on this plane," Magnus reasoned, "if the demon had taken him to its astral place, or any other, we wouldn't be able to even hear him." Jace rolled his eyes as he threw himself back into his chair.

"So he's anywhere in the World. Great." Magnus glared at the shadowhunter across from him.

"He's alive. _Nephilim. _And _that's _what counts. I _will _find him," he said determinedly. Jace nodded as he stood.

"I have to find Sebastian…and kill him, because I'm helping you. I don't care what the Seelie Queen says. We will get Alec back." Magnus didn't take his eyes from the scrying bowl as he nodded.

"You can see yourself out." Jace nodded as he gave Magnus one last look before heading outside. Alec was alive! And…he mentally slapped himself, he had to call Izzy! He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the familiar number.

"Jace!" came her relieved voice, "I was worried when I couldn't find you at the Institute."

"Izzy. I went to Magnus and-" Jace paused as his senses alerted to him to the fact that someone was following him.

"Magnus?" Isabelle hissed. "That bastard turned-"

"Izzy," Jace hissed, "shut up. He helped me. Listen…I'm being followed…I have to go. See you soon."

"But Jace-" Jace hung up his cell and pushed it into his pocket.

"Who the hell are you?" he mumbled. He turned a corner and discreetly looked over his shoulder. "Gotcha," he whispered. Stalking fairly close behind him was a man in a pair of tweed trousers and a trench coat, the collar of which was pulled up around his neck, and perched on his head was a tan cowboy hat. Jace frowned. The guy wasn't exactly doing a great job of blending in. And who was he that he could see Jace through his glamour? He shrugged as he ducked down an alleyway and stood waiting.

The man finally came into the alley, but kept his head low as he stopped.

"Who are you and who sent you?" he asked seriously before smirking, "I've always wanted to say that."

"Jonathan Herondale. I've come for you," came a scratchy voice, "my master wishes to see you."

"What the hell? I don't know who or _what _you are, but I'm not going anywhere." Jace ran forward and did a spinning kick, only to have his ankle caught mid-air. "What-" The man twisted his arm and Jace cried out as he flew into the brick wall. "Fuck," he muttered, disoriented as he stumbled back to his feet and clutched his throbbing head. He walked back in front of the man who looked as though he hadn't moved. "What _are_ you?' he whispered. The guy finally looked up and Jace took a step back in shock. There was fake skin stretched over a metal face, and its eyes were nothing more than two metal cogs poking out. "A machine?" he said, totally confused.

"Jonathan Herondale. I've come for you. My master wishes to see you."

"Go to hell," Jace growled as he pulled out a seraph. "Gabriel," he whispered, making the blade glow with life. "You're going to die now." He ran forward, and swung his blade, but the machine moved faster and spun just a moment before, so Jace's blade only succeeded in slicing the arm. It fell to the ground with a clunk and Jace watched curiously as it flailed on the ground and sparks flew from it. However, the machine itself remained standing and insistent.

"Jace Herondale. I've come for you. My master wishes to see you."

"Shut up!" Jace yelled as he charged it, spinning quickly and finally slicing the head clean off. The machine fell to the ground in a shower of sparks.

"Jonathan Herondale. I've come for you. My master wishes to see you." The machine on the ground slowly started to piece itself back together right before his eyes, before it finally stood on two feet, as though it hadn't just been struck through with a seraph blade.

"By the Angel…" Jace looked up at the entrance to the alley in confusion. Walking his way were a dozen of the same exact machines. "You've got to be kidding," he muttered as he turned around and froze. Behind him advancing, were a dozen more.

A/N: Oh boy! So a few questions I'm sure! However, if you want the answers you'll have to keep reading! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, because I forgot to post last night, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its amazingly amazingness! ^-^

_/_

_What the hell…" Jace looked up at the entrance to the alley in confusion. Walking his way were a dozen of the same exact machines. "You've got to be kidding," he muttered as he turned around and froze. Behind him advancing, were a dozen more._

/

"Shit." Jace looked up and smirked before pushing himself upwards and landing on the roof of the building. "Still a head rush," he muttered as he started to walk away back towards Magnus's flat and an entrance to the subway.

"Jonathan Herondale," Jace froze and slowly turned around. "I've come for you. My master wishes to see you." The machines were jumping the wall one by one and focusing their _gazes _on Jace.

Jace took one last look at the machines before taking off, jumping rooftops and climbing ladders. "By the Angel," he muttered as he wobbled on the edge of a building before jumping. He scrambled for his cell phone and pressed a speed dial.

"You _just _left-"

"Magnus! Open your door and get ready to seal it with whatever kind of locking spell you have!" Jace yelled.

"_What the hell did you do_?" came the response. Jace snorted and looked at his cell phone in annoyance.

"Why do you assume I did something?" There was a lingering, disbelieving silence, "I'll explain later." Jace hung up his phone and slipped it into his pocket just as he jumped to the sidewalk. He ran up the street, only glancing back when he heard the machines land on the pavement.

He reached Magnus's front door and slammed it shut before drawing a locking rune.

"What did you do?" Magnus asked loudly from the top landing. Jace rolled his eyes as he scaled the stairs and shut the second door just as the machines threw themselves against the first. He drew another locking rune and looked at Magnus.

"What kind of protection does this place have?" he asked hurriedly. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"No one can get in if I don't want them to," he said slowly. They both glanced at each other as the pounding on the first door got louder. "Who is it I'm keeping out exactly Nephilim?"

"Not who…what…I think…"Jace paused, "they're machines." Magnus's eyes widened.

"Machines…?"

"They have amazing reflexes, and when I killed it with a seraph, it literally brought itself back together and stood back up." Magnus stared for a moment as a long ago memory hit him.

"Automatons," he whispered. Jace frowned.

"What?" Magnus nodded as he walked over and sat back in his chair.

"A long time ago, there was a group, called the Pandemonium Club, it was Downworlders who hated mundane, and used their greed against them, through gambling and life debts. They would change them if they stuck around long enough. This club was headed by one, de Quincy, a vampire obsessed with power, and the idea that mundanes were lower than dirt. He used to bring them to his mansion in London, and drain them in front of other Downworlders. He, and a powerful mundane, Mortmain, came up with an automaton army. My guess is that the idea has been refined, and with all of the advancements of the twenty first century, the only way they can be killed is through magic. Not with your shadowhunter weapons."

"What are you waiting for then?" Jace asked with some annoyance leaking into his voice, "Kill them!"

"It's not that easy shadowhunter, I'm sure. There's a _lot _of them, and I'll need a lot of power…what did they want anyway?"

"Me…they said something about bringing me to their master." Magnus paled slightly.

"The Magister," he whispered before mentally shaking himself, "lovely. I wonder who it is this time, and how they knew about the automatons…if I were you Nephilim, I would seek out Brother Zachariah. He'll be able to help you," Magnus said with a nod. Jace was about to ask why when they heard a whisper from the bowl of water.

"You haven't stopped the spell?" Jace whispered. Magnus lifted his chin.

"And I won't. Not until he's found. I'm not going to leave him again." Jace nodded slowly.

"Magnus…"Alec's voice whispered. Both shadowhunter and warlock stared at the bowl intently.

"Come on Alec," Magnus whispered. Jace looked at the bowl before watching Magnus's face. "Tell me where you are…."

"I'm so sorry," came the broken whisper. Magnus's face hardened as he walked over to the window and looked outside.

"Magnus," Jace began, but cut off when Magnus stalked to his door and threw it open. "What are you doing?" He stepped up after him in curiosity.

"Getting you out of here," Magnus growled, "go see Brother Zachariah. He'll help you." Jace's eyes widened as Magnus threw open the door and held up his hands which were now sparking angrily with magic. "Tell your _master_," Magnus spit the word, "that he can go to hell." His magic blasted out, and every single automaton that had been standing there, exploded into dust. Jace's eyes widened as he walked slowly down the steps.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," he mumbled as the door was slammed shut behind him. Magnus walked back up his steps and sank into his chair, letting his own tears fall silently as he listened to Alec's.

/

Jace ran to the entrance of the Silent City and let his hand bleed into the cup for entry. He hadn't run into anymore automatons, but he didn't want to either. The entrance opened and Jace stepped through it, only to come face to face with Brother Zachariah at the bottom.

_Jonathan Herondale._

Jace nodded. "I need your help. Magnus Bane sent me."

_Anything for the house of Herondale._

Jace's eyes widened slightly. "Ever here of an automaton?" Brother Zachariah made a gasping noise as his eyes widened. Jace nodded. "I'll take that as a yes."

/

Alec closed his eyes as he lay back on the cool stone floor, hoping that it would help his on-fire body. So far, it wasn't doing anything. His eyes flew open as he heard the prison door open and smelt Lucifer coming closer.

"I don't understand," Alec whispered. It had only been a few hours, hadn't it? Or…he sat up quickly and moved to the back corner of his cell. Was the pain so bad that it only seemed like a few hours since Lucifer had been there last?

"Alec," Lucifer taunted as its bulk drew level with Alec's cell. "Are you ready for another dose?"

"I don't understand," he repeated, louder this time, "…I….I thought you were just here." Lucifer smiled.

"Was I? I think perhaps you're losing track of time Nephilim," he whispered. Alec swallowed as he spied the familiar syringe. He wasn't ready for more, not so soon…Lucifer seemed to read his mind and surged forward with a laugh, pushing the needle in deep and the ichor in deeper.

"No!" Alec screamed loudly. "Ah!" His muscles tightened reflexively, only making the ichor hurt more, and tears ran down his face as he bit his lip to _try _and stay quiet. Lucifer smiled sadistically as its hand flicked the top of the needle, making it jostle and Alec scream as more ichor pumped out.

"Haha…I love your screams little Lightwood, they're music to my ears," Lucifer said with a laugh. Alec gasped in pain as the needle was removed and he curled in on himself. "What a pathetic shadowhunter," it whispered, "falling under to pain…and still hoping for friends and _warlocks _to save you." Alec glared up at the grey form above him as his body shook.

"They _will _save me," he whispered angrily, "my brother and sister won't leave me." Lucifer laughed as he stepped back.

"What's this? Losing faith already? Before it was Magnus Bane you were so sure of rescuing you." Alec felt his face flush as he buried his head in his legs. He didn't deserve to have Magnus save him, not after what he'd done, not after the way he'd so carelessly betrayed him. "That's right Nephilim. First it was Magnus Bane, and next it will be your _family _you give up on."

Alec still heard Lucifer's laughs long after he'd left the prison, bouncing around in his head like a bad dream. He smirked a bit self-depreciatingly at that-this would be so much easier to handle if it was a bad dream. And Lucifer had said _months, _and Alec knew there was no way that much time had passed, no matter how much he wished it were true.

Looking into Lucifer's eyes was becoming difficult each time too, because each shot made him a bit delirious, and during each shot all he saw were the glowing, green cat eyes. "Magnus," he whispered brokenly. The last thing he wanted to happen was him associating Magnus's beautiful eyes with Lucifer's sessions of pain, but he was worried that might already be happening. "I miss you," he whispered as a tear ran down his cheek. He lay down on the floor again, trying to let the cold soak in, "and I'm so sorry. I never deserved you…and I'm not sure why I ever thought I did." His body shook with a shiver of pain and he curled in on himself, hoping it would lessen. "I hope someday you'll forgive me…I love you Magnus Bane." Alec's eyes finally closed as he fell into a fitful sleep.

/

Magnus's eyes shot open as he heard Alec's whisper. He'd been meditating, trying to dig up long forgotten memories, everything from Alec being kidnapped, to the automatons, sounded so familiar, and he _knew _he would figure it out.

"Alec," he heard a voice taunt. Magnus cursed, "Ready for another dose?" The greater demon was using magic to mask its own voice, which made Magnus hear a voice that sounded as though it were underwater. But what had it meant by dose?

"I don't understand," he heard Alec whisper, "…I…I thought you were just here." Magnus frowned. He'd been listening to Alec for _at least _five hours, and no one had spoken in that time.

"Was I?" he heard the demon taunt, "I think perhaps you're losing track of time, Nephilim." Magnus could feel his body burn with anger; he knew the demon was only trying to confuse his poor shadowhunter. He heard the demon laugh, and heard Alec's piercing scream.

"No!Ah!" Magnus was on his feet in a second.

"Damn you to hell!" he roared as he heard Alec scream again.

"Haha, I love your screams little Lightwood," the demon said with another laugh. Magnus's eyes sparked and he clenched his hands into fists as magic crackled between his fingertips. He heard Alec gasp in pain, and could only imagine what his shadowhunter must look like at that moment. "What a pathetic shadowhunter, falling under to pain…and _still _hoping for friends and _warlocks _to save you." Magnus's eyes widened. The demon knew about him. They way he had said warlocks…and it would explain why he used such precautions such as blocking his scrying spell, but still making Magnus able to hear them, taunting him.

"They _will _save me," he heard Alec say determinedly. Magnus nodded his head. "My brother and sister won't leave me." Magnus winced a bit at that…he wouldn't leave Alec either… The demon laughed.

"What's this? Losing faith already? Before it was _Magnus Bane _you were so sure of rescuing you." There was a pause in which Magnus swallowed hard…he _would _rescue Alec. "That's right Nephilim. First it was Bane, and next it will be your _family _you give up on." Magnus growled angrily.

"You bastard…I will not give up on him! _Ever_!" Magnus heard the bowl go silent, and for a moment thought his spell had faded before he heard Alec's quiet voice again.

"Magnus…I miss you…and I'm so sorry…I never deserved you…and I'm not sure why I ever I thought did." Magnus's eyes closed, as though he was feeling Alec's pain. He heard Alec shifting, a clink of metal and his voice again. "I hope someday you'll forgive me…I love you Magnus."

"I love you Alec…so much," Magnus whispered. He sat back on his chair and curled his legs up to himself, while staring at the bowl. "And I won't leave you…ever."

A/N: So…no hate for the author and all that jazz yeah? I promise there's a method to my madness. ^-^ So, I thought maybe I should explain the whole Brother Zachariah thing, and the automaton thing. So, first, automaton; in the Mortal Instruments series recently, Cassandra Clare keeps on referring to the Infernal Devices(ie. Sebastian basically poisoning the Mortal Instruments), and I can't help but think that maybe Sebastian is going to somehow bring them(the automatons) back…not sure why or how, but I feel like it would be a fun twist. ^-^ As for Brother Zachariah, I am convinced that he is Jem from the Infernal Devices series. He's constantly saying how much they owe to the Herondale family, and he also mentioned how he still remembered his humanity, and love, and that Clary should talk to Magnus of such things. Pretty sure he's Jem. Just sayin'. You don't have to agree, that's cool. I've been told I'm crazy before, lol. ^-^ R&R


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So sorry for the late update! My computer has been throwing temper tantrums lately, and I kind of got sick of it, lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its amazingly amazingness! ^-^

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Jace hit the call button and looked up and down the street carefully, making sure he hadn't been followed. The automaton army, the Clockwork Army, as Brother Zachariah called them had grown in size, and power, as had their leader, Jonathan Morgenstern. He had found an old factory in London, with designs for machines that came to life, and adding a few touches himself, he'd made an army that couldn't be defeated…yet. There were too many for the warlocks of New York to handle, so he and Brother Zachariah had come up with an idea, involving the Iron Sisters, where they could make new seraph blades infused with the magic of the warlocks. He hit the call button again, frowning when there was no answer. Could he be out? Then, the door slowly opened, but all Jace could see were glowing, green cat eyes. "Magnus?" he asked confusedly. The eyes blinked slowly before bobbing up and down.

"What do you want Nephilim?" he heard Magnus's quiet voice ask. He sounded like he hadn't used his voice in weeks, as dry and stiff as it sounded.

"Are you sick?" Magnus sighed before opening the door and trudging back up his stairs. Jace walked up after him, a bit more then slightly confused. He still hadn't seen Magnus's face, and he thought Magnus was doing that on purpose. "Magnus-"

"Are you going to be here long?" came the sudden question. Jace frowned.

"Expecting company?" Magnus snorted as he walked into his living room and stood before the familiar bowl of water, keeping his back to Jace.

"In a manner of speaking."

"What's wrong? Alec-"

"Still alive," Magnus spoke quietly, "still there…" Jace nodded slowly. He hadn't been back to visit Magnus since that day, but had texted him every day since, wanting updates on how Magnus was coming along and how Alec was doing. "So, what did you want?"

"Just checking on you…you never answered my last few texts…," he said slowly. Magnus didn't speak, so Jace _knew _something was wrong. "Magnus, what happened?"

"Nothing I can't handle," came the automatic response.

"Then what's wrong? You can't fool me…" Magnus smirked slightly.

"Worried Nephilim?" Jace sighed.

"Would you tell me what's wrong if I said yes? Yes Magnus, I've had a secret affection for you since the day we met, and I'm dying for you to tell me your…" he trailed off as Magnus turned around. His black hair had lost it's once luster, and there were large dark circles under his eyes. It was then that Jace noticed what he wearing too…a pair of fuzzy slippers, some black sweats and a white tank top. "Magnus…" He should have checked on him sooner, should have come back to see him long before now. He'd mistaken the fact that even though _Magnus_ had been the one who broke up with _Alec_, he still loved him with all his heart. "Alec wouldn't want you to not take care of yourself Magnus…" Magnus nodded once before curling back up on his chair, which had a blanket thrown over the back, and a pillow off to the side. "Have you been sleeping out here?"

"I can't leave him alone…" Magnus whispered as his dull, lifeless eyes stared at the bowl of water. Jace frowned as a thought came to him.

"Magnus…have you kept that spell going all _month_?" Even Magnus's power had a limit, and even the High Warlock of Brooklyn couldn't keep a spell going indefinitely.

"I believe," Magnus started, "that it _may _stop when I sleep…but as I go unconscious, I'm not _entirely _sure." He then looked up at Jace, as though shocked he was still standing there. "You should leave now. You don't need to be here." Jace's brows knitted together angrily.

"Obviously I do if you're not going to take of yourself." Jace motioned to the bowl of water. "Turn it off…just for a few hours. Alec will be fine, and he'd want _you_ to be fine too." Magnus's eyes sparked angrily, but at least Jace could see some life in them now.

"_Turn it off_? No!" Jace stepped forward and Magnus got to his feet quickly, stepping in front of the bowl protectively. Jace frowned as he heard a small shuffling sound coming from the water.

"Magnus, look at yourself! Alec wouldn't want you killing yourself over this!"

"How the hell would you know? Would you want to be by yourself living through the hell he is? Going through the tort-" Magnus stopped, cursing himself when he realized he'd spoken too much. Jace's eyes widened.

"Torture?" he whispered. Magnus frowned and ran a hand through his hair with a wince before throwing himself back in his chair.

"Yes," he finally whispered, "_that _was the tearing you felt in your bond." Jace slowly sat down across from Magnus in the large sofa.

"How long?" he whispered. Magnus shrugged as his gaze fell back on the bowl.

"At least since I started the scrying, although if your bond is anything to go by, since the day after he was taken." Jace swallowed.

"Is it bad?" Magnus's eyes closed, as though he could feel the pain that he only heard through Alec's screams every day.

"You have no idea…"

"I…He still wouldn't want you to not take care of yourself Magnus. I _know _Alec, and _you _know that he wouldn't either…" Jace said slowly. Magnus looked up at him, misery making his eyes glisten.

"I can't leave him," he ground out, "you don't understand…" Jace frowned as all of a sudden, through the water they heard Alec gasp. Magnus's eyes widened as his gaze shot quickly between the water and Jace. "You should leave," he said suddenly, "you can't be here for this, he wouldn't want you to be." Jace's face grew hard.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you to deal with this by yourself…again. I have a right to know what's going-" He cut off as he heard a new voice.

"Alec Lightwood," someone said happily. Jace frowned.

"I don't understand, is that the greater demon?" Magnus nodded.

"It's using a spell to conceal its voice…" Jace nodded slowly as the demon spoke again.

"Oh Nephilim…how pathetic you've become…cowering in your corner…as though you've given up all hope…perhaps, enough hope to realize that you are beyond saving?" There was no answer, which worried Jace. The Alec he knew would have fought back… "You are beginning to bore me young Lightwood…you should start begging soon, or perhaps you'll find our sessions _longer_…more _painful_…"

"Nothing you do will _ever _make me beg," Alec whispered. Jace swallowed. Alec. His voice sounded the same, perhaps a bit strained, but if what Magnus said was true…

The demon laughed. "We shall see." And then he heard Alec scream.

"Ahh! Noo! Stooop! Ahh!" Jace was on his feet in a second.

"Alec!" he yelled. Alec's s screams stopped, but his sobs could still be heard. The demon laughed again.

"Goodbye young shadowhunter. See you for another dose later," it taunted before all they could hear was Alec's quiet sobs. Jace looked at Magnus angrily, furiously.

"What the hell is it doing to him?" he grounded out between clenched teeth. Magnus's eyes closed as a tear slipped out.

"I don't know," he whispered, "I haven't been able to figure it out…I…I _know _I've heard of this happening before, but…" Magnus shrugged helplessly. Jace's eyes widened.

"This happens every day?" he whispered. Magnus looked up at him helplessly.

"Sometimes more." Jace winced. _No one _should _ever _have to live through anything so horrible…and for so long…

"The Seelie Queen said he wouldn't be the same as we remembered," he whispered slowly. Magnus nodded as he leaned back in his chair, exhausted.

"Anyone going through that torture would change…and he's been going through it for two months…all by himself."

"Not by himself," Jace said suddenly, "you haven't left him. And even if he doesn't see you, I _know _that he can feel you, and that he hasn't given up hope, and he _never_ will." He paused and thought for a moment. "Alec told me a long time ago about how…how he gave you strength once…how did you do it?" Magnus's eyes widened in shock.

"He told you about that?" he asked quietly. Jace nodded.

"You could…I could give you _mine…_if it would help…" Magnus looked down at Jace's hands and put his own out in front of him, palms up. Jace's eyes widened slightly as he placed his hands atop Magnus's. "How?" But he felt it as soon as it happened. Their hands seemed to spark, and then he felt a warmth move from his body into his hands and right through to Magnus's hands. Magnus closed his eyes as he felt his magic replenish itself, as he felt his strength slowly coming back. Jace couldn't hold back a shiver as the cold finally took over. He felt the warmth leave his body slowly, but now he knew what Alec had meant when he'd tried describing it all that time ago.

"That's enough," Magnus whispered. He drew his hands back and watched as Jace drew his own hands back to himself, bringing them to his face to blow warm air on them. "Not very pleasant is it?" Jace looked up at him before shaking his head. Magnus smirked. "Alec told me it felt like he was giving a part of himself to me…he swore he loved it…" Jace smirked.

"_He_ loved you." Magnus sighed.

"Yes…he did." Jace frowned.

"I…I came over to tell you what Brother Zachariah and I have been working on…" he started. Magnus nodded as he sat back in his chair, this time noticeably more awake then earlier.

"I told you he would know what to do." Jace nodded.

"Care to explain?" Magnus smirked.

"He…," he paused as Brother Zachariah's original name came shooting back to his mind, along with the reason why he was a Brother now. "James," he whispered as his eyes widened. Jace frowned.

"What?" Magnus looked at Jace with a mix of horror and shock. "What's wrong?"

"The demon is pumping Alec with ichor…oh God," he whispered. Jace's eyes widened.

"What? How do you-"

"Because it happened to someone before! Brother Zachariah, his name used to be James Carstairs…and he was once a shadowhunter," Magnus explained quickly, "he lived in an Institute in Shanghai, when a demon killed his parents. The demon fed James ichor, and he became addicted to it…" Jace's eyes widened.

"Addicted?"

"I remember Will telling me that he would get so sick whenever he didn't take it…and finally, one day he ran out, and…and they took him to the Silent Brothers, and with my help…well, that's why Brother Zachariah was able to help you with the automatons," he explained. Jace nodded.

"You think this greater demon kidnapped Alec to make him addicted to some demon poison?" Magnus nodded.

"It would explain why he keeps saying doses…and why they have their…"sessions" once or twice a day. He wants to make Alec addicted…" Jace's eyes widened.

"What are we going to do? Is it too late? I mean…two months of being injected with ichor…" Magnus swallowed.

"I need to speak with James…now."

"He's…he's not at the Silent City…he's waiting on the border of the lands of the Iron Sisters…that's what I came to talk to you about. We came up with a way to defeat the automatons…but we needed their help, and since only women are allowed to see the Iron Sisters, Isabelle is there, trying to get them to come out and talk to Brother Zachariah." Magnus nodded as he threw the bowl of water a glance. Alec had gone completely silent.

"Well, let's go shadowhunter, we have work to do." Magnus snapped his fingers, and Jace smirked as his clothes changed. He was now wearing a pair of black leather pants, a white collared shirt, and a sequined purple jacket.

A/N: That's the Magnus we know and love! 3

But poor Alec! It's a true story, he's being pumped with ichor because the greater demon wants him to become addicted to it, but you'll have to keep reading to find out why and who this greater demon actually is(besides simply the name of Lucifer anyway). As for Brother Zachariah, I told you, I'm convinced he's Jem. ^-^ Yep. And now, onto the next! R&R


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its amazingly amazingness! ^-^

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Magnus let another tear fall from his eye. Jace shifted uncomfortably. The greater demon had just come and given Alec his daily dose of ichor, except this time, there were no screams. A gasp and some harsh breathing, but other than that, the bowl was silent.

"What does it mean?" Jace whispered. Magnus glanced up at him with sorrow filled eyes.

"It means that when we get Alec back, he won't be as we remember him…he's going to be addicted to this demons ichor," he whispered. Jace nodded once.

"Do all demons have the same ichor?" Magnus frowned.

"Yes and no, ichor is the same to each _type _of demon," he explained, "most greater demons have the same ichor." Jace nodded.

"I have to go…the Iron Sisters will be trying out the weapons today." Magnus nodded.

"Nephilim? I'll get the ichor. When I get Alec back, _I'll_ take care of him." Jace sighed as he stood.

"I want a stock for the Institute."

"Of course…have you told the Lightwoods?" Jace shook his head.

"I don't know what to tell them…and I don't think they would believe me even if I did." Magnus sighed as he shifted so his feet were under him.

"And Isabelle?"

"I think…she doesn't want to believe me…it's easier to pretend that Alec is dead then dealing with the fact that her brother might be addicted to a demon drug." Magnus nodded again.

"The Clockwork Army?" Jace smirked.

"About to be annihilated if these new weapons work. By the way, how are you…?" Jace paused, but Magnus knew what he meant. Jace had been giving Magnus some of his strength regularly in order for him to keep the scrying going every day, and every night. Neither wanted Alec to _ever _be alone.

"Fine for today. I might need more tomorrow." Jace nodded as he grabbed his jacket.

"I'll be back then."

**ANOTHER MONTH LATER**

**ANOTHER MONTH LATER**

…**It Has now been 5 months…**

Jace wiped sweat from his brow and fell to his knees beside the dead body of Jonathan Morgenstern.

"Jace," Clary whispered. She was standing behind him in her own shadowhunter gear, a seraph blade dangling from her fingertips. "It's over." Jace's eyes closed and he looked up over the field that was strewn with dead bodies of demons, automatons, vampires, warlocks, werewolves, and shadowhunters. It had been a hard, _long_ battle, but with the help of everyone…they had succeeded. Jace's head fell to his knees and Clary watched in shock as his shoulders began to shake with sobs. "Jace," she whispered brokenly. He held up a hand to block her from hugging him.

"I haven't won yet," he growled. He looked up and wiped the tears from his face before looking over to his right to see Isabelle and her parents hugging tightly. "I have to bring Alec home still." Clary followed his line of sight and sighed.

"Jace…"

"No Clary…I don't want to talk about it."

A/N: No hating! ^-^ I'm not really one for battle scenes, or anything that's not Malec, so…yeah. ^-^ Next chapter is some awesome stuff…well kind of….anyway….R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everyone! So sorry for the late update! I got a new job recently, and it's been keeping me EXTREMELY busy. **** Anyway, suring my last chapter, I **_**totally **_**forgot to post my reviews and replies, so, ONWARD!**

Miss Asteria Verlac: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the fic so much! As for some angtsy love stuffs…..;) maybe. Lol, and you're totally right about the whole DeQuincey thing, but for this fic, a little white lie suited my story perfectly.

MrsGB (Guest): Heeyy! Thanks! Lol Glad you like it. It always makes me happy when a reader is happy. As for the bromance, TOTALLY agree. I'm definitely Malec all the way, but no one can deny the pull between parabatai. ;)

Supernaturalwhoviangame: Lol, you're not the first to point out the flaw in my theory. But I can have my illusions.

Guest: Thank you, I plan to.

Babbin: *sigh* Right? Lucifer's a jerk, BUT there's a method to my madness.

guest (Guest): Lol, didn't really think Terminator until you mentioned it, and I was like "Yep, I'm awesome, I could see that. " As for a clue…;) maybe.

Guest: Woot! Another adoring fan!

Guest: Thank you.

X. . .x.X: Lol, I'm trying! Promise! 3

Meggy11: Lol, I loved writing that chapter. Anyway, any have pointed out flaws in my idea with Jem, BUT I like my delusions.

KairacahraFlower Goddess: *sigh* Yet another to point out the flaw, lol. I know, I just think it would be cool, but you're totally right! Gabriel would be an _awesome _twist I hadn't considered.

KairacahraFlower Goddess: Actually, he wasn't. In the books, it says that he's pumped with a demon poison. "The demon killed the guards and captured the Carstairs family. It tortured his parents by feeding Jem demon poison in front of them and making him delirious and start hallucinating." So….in fact, NOT opium.

Guest: Glad you like.

Guest: I know, right? Don't worry though.

Babbin: Have faith!

X. . .x.X: Me too!

**ANOTHER MONTH LATER**

"I don't understand," Magnus whispered as a finger tapped slowly against his chin. Jace frowned as he too stared at the bowl. They both believed that the demon was getting weaker, because earlier that same day they had both caught a glimpse of what they thought were stone walls in the water.

"Maybe…okay, the demon has been in its corporeal form this entire time right? So obviously when it's not with Alec, it's holding him somewhere. Somewhere where you can't sense, and magic is blocked…it's gotta be one hell of a cell…but where? He'd need easy access, and minimal people…" Magnus glanced up at the shadowhunter across from him with bored disdain.

"We've been over this," he drawled. "And now that we've seen stone walls, we have a bigger clue. He's keeping Alec in an actual prison."

"Do you know how many prisons there are in New York City alone?" Magnus rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm well aware, thank you Nephilim." They both looked toward the bowl when they heard Alec sigh.

"It's been quiet," Jace whispered. Magnus frowned deeply and nodded.

"I know. It hasn't been to see him yet," he whispered, "that has me worried. Usually by now they've had at least one session."

"Do you think that he's just trying to mess with Alec's head?"

"Possibly," Magnus whispered, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits, "but I'm not sure…"

Both men froze when they heard the well known sound of a metal door opening.

"Good morning," Alec whispered. The greater demon laughed lightly.

"Are you sure it's morning shadowhunter? I've never been forthcoming with the time…" Alec went silent and Magnus swallowed.

"Come on Alec," he whispered, "just tell me where you are…give me a hint. Make the demon slip. Just once."

"I'm actually quite annoyed with you young Nephilim," the greater demon spoke quietly. Both Jace and Magnus glanced at each other. "You see, _someone _tried to break through one of my spells this morning…any idea who that could be?"

"Spell?" Alec whispered. "Someone?"

"That's right. You didn't think that I wouldn't take certain precautions housing one of the Angels children did you? After all, a simple tracking spell would have normally located you just fine…"

"But?" Alec asked slowly.

"But my spells keep it from working, and this morning, _someone _almost broke through it," it growled. "I'm not pleased. So as punishment, I think perhaps we'll skip your session, hm?" They heard the metal door slam shut again and then Alec's heaved sigh.

"He's skipping the session as punishment?" Jace asked confusedly. "I don't understand…" Magnus's eyes closed and he clenched his hands.

"Alec is addicted to the ichor…I remember a long time ago William telling me about James' fits after he was denied, or forgot to take his medicine. It's deadly." Jace paled slightly as he looked down at the bowl.

"What if we keep throwing spells? What if we close the tracking spell and keep putting it back up? Will the constant barrage of spells break his?" Magnus sighed.

"I don't think so…I'm not sure…and honestly, do you want to risk losing our only way to stay in contact with Alec?"

"Someone broke the spell," Alec whispered. "Someone…." There was a long pause in which Jace sighed.

"What if-"

"Magnus," Alec breathed. Magnus looked down at the bowl sharply. Alec hadn't spoken his name since that one day at the beginning of his capture, when the demon had merely taunted him with it. "Magnus? Can you hear me?" Magnus's eyes closed slowly and Jace looked at him before standing up and walking down the hall towards one of the guest bedrooms.

"I can hear you Alec," he whispered.

"I don't know if you can…or maybe it's getting a sick pleasure out of this...but…I miss you," he said brokenly, "so much….I don't….I don't know how much longer I can handle this…I need you." A tear slipped from Magnus's eye.

"I miss you too," he whispered, "and you're strong…you'll get through this…because I'm going to find you…I promise."

"Magnus!" Jace yelled before he came tearing back up the hallway. "Magnus! What if he says the demons name!" Magnus looked up at Jace, startled.

"It's name?"

"You could summon it right? I know it takes time…and I know you have to…," Jace motioned at the space around them, "prepare…but you could do it right? We haven't been able to hear its voice, but neither Alec nor the demon has used its name." Magnus's eyes widened as he looked back at the bowl.

"Alec!" he yelled. "Alec! Tell me his name! The demons name! Please! Give me something to help you!"

/

Alec sighed as he leaned his head back against the cell wall thoughtfully. The intense pain from the ichor had subsided months ago, and although he didn't understand why, he would take it. It still stung when the first drop of it hit his blood stream, but it wasn't the same burning, inferno it had been. The metal door to his right opened with its usual grating sound, and Alec closed his eyes at the smell he was becoming more then a little used to.

"Good morning," he said quietly as he kept his head against the wall. Lucifer looked down at the boy in annoyance. How was he so strong? How had he not broken? Its teeth broke into a slimy grin. The next phase of his plan was what he knew, what he was counting on, to make the boy beg for mercy. Its laugh resonated off of the walls.

"Are you sure it's morning shadowhunter? I've never been forthcoming with the time…" Alec's eyes opened and he glanced up at the greater demon in front of him. Lucifer frowned as he decided to take some of this anger coursing through its body out on his prisoner. "I'm actually quite annoyed with you young Nephilim…you see, _someone _tried to break through one of my spells this morning…any idea who that could be?"

"Spell?" Alec whispered confusedly. "Someone?" Lucifer had spells around the cell? Someone had tried to break them?

"That's right. You didn't think that I wouldn't take certain precautions housing one of the Angels children did you? After all, a simple tracking spell would have normally located you just fine…"

"But?" Alec asked slowly.

"But my spells keep it from working, and this morning, _someone _almost broke through it," it growled. "I'm not pleased. So as punishment, I think perhaps we'll skip your session, hm?" Lucifer's eyes flashed dangerously, and Alec's own widened in shock as it turned around quickly and disappeared through the great metal door, closing it with a slam. Had Lucifer been truthful? Was someone trying to perhaps…rescue him?

"Someone broke the spell," Alec whispered. "Someone…." His eyes widened in disbelief before looking around his cell in hope. "Magnus," Alec breathed. "Magnus? Can you hear me?" He paused, knowing that he shouldn't expect an answer, but still. Perhaps Magnus was trying to find him, and simply needed encouragement. "I don't know if you can…or maybe it's getting a sick pleasure out of this...but…I miss you," he said brokenly, "so much….I don't….I don't know how much longer I can handle this…I need you." A tear slipped from Alec's eye as he brought his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. What had Lucifer meant "no session?" How was that a punishment? He ran a hand through his hair in anger. Was he simply trying to drive him crazy? "Magnus I need you," he whispered again. He let his chin lean on his knees and let his memories of his warlock rush over him. The first time he had spoken to Magnus on the phone…the first bout of fire messages they had sent to each other…their first kiss…Alec's eyes widened as he recalled the first time Magnus had rescued him from a greater demon.

"Alec…" a voice whispered. Alec's head shot up and he gazed at the ceiling in confusion.

"Magnus?" he questioned unsurely.

"…..name…..his…." the voice whispered again. Alec frowned as he fingered the shackle around his ankle. Were the cells haunted? In the time he'd been there, he couldn't remember anything, but… "Alec…"

"Magnus!" he yelled happily. He would recognize that voice anywhere! "I can-" Alec stopped and glanced to the right wall of his cell where he knew a couple of feet down, although not visible to him, was the door Lucifer walked through whenever he visited him. "I can hear you," he whispered to the ceiling of his cell. "I can hear you," he whispered between tears.

/

"Magnus!" Alec yelled happily. "I can-" Fear gripped Magnus's heart when Alec stopped speaking. Had the demon come back? Was he choking the life out of him this very second? Jace's own eyes widened in shock.

"Magnus," he started unsurely.

"I can hear you," Alec whispered, "I can hear you." His voice broke on the last word and Magnus crumpled into his chair.

"By the Angel," Jace whispered. He looked from Magnus to the bowl and back. "How?"

"The demons magic is fading…and he can only sense it when he's on our plain…so he's already visited Alec once today, and probably strengthened his spell to keep us from seeing him, but clearly, he can hear us now." Jace looked back at the bowl.

"But only if we yell?" Magnus nodded.

"There's still magic at play, strong magic."

"Magnus?" Alec whispered unsurely. Magnus was back on his feet and standing over the bowl in an instant.

"I'm here Alec! Do you hear me! I'm here! I promise!"

"Here?" Alec whispered confusedly, "I don't…I don't know where I am Magnus…I don't know where _here _is…" Jace sighed as he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair.

"So…we can hear him loud and clear, but he can't hear everything we're saying?"

"It's magic Nephilim," Magnus growled dangerously, "there's nothing I can do until I get a name."

"Well," Jace motioned to the bowl.

"Alec! Alec! The demons name! I need his name! The greater demons name! Please!"

"Magnus…I…" Alec stopped, and Magnus heaved a sigh of frustration.

"He's not getting enough to understand," Jace growled. He himself leaned over the bowl this time. "Damn it Alec! The name! Give us the damn things name! What's the greater demons name?!"

"Jace!" Alec yelled excitedly. There was silence again, and Magnus and Jace both froze. "I don't know when it'll come back," they heard him whisper, "it might hear you both…it could kill me…move me somewhere else…you should go! Now!" Magnus rolled his eyes and growled low in his throat.

"It's not coming back today. It's been going to him in patterns. Today is Thursday, it won't go to him again. Alec! It's not coming back! We need its name! The name!"

"Back…I know, that's what I said…" Alec paused, and they could still hear confusion laced in his voice, "name? What name?" Jace's eyes widened.

"You did it! He knows we need a name!" Magnus nodded. "The demons name Alec! Greater demon! Demon!" He stopped, waiting for Alec to respond.

"Jace?" he asked unsurely, "you and Magnus…I know you're both trying to find me now...and I promise I won't give up hope…" he stopped again and Jace glanced over at Magnus who was watching the bowl intently. "Magnus…I'm _so sorry_…I hope you believe me…just in case…"

"Hope Alec!" Jace yelled. "Don't you give up on us! We'll find you!"

"Hope…" Alec whispered, "give up….I promise…I won't give up hope…I promise…Jace." Magnus cleared his throat, and Jace pretended not to see him wipe away tears.

"I love you Alec! Do you hear me? I love you! With all my heart! I won't leave you! Ever! But we need your help! Help us! We need the name! The greater demons name! The greater demons name!"

"I love you too," Alec whispered brokenly, "…and…greater…greater demon? Yea! A greater demon took me! But…Jace must have told you that…I don't…I don't understand…wait…a name? The greater demons name?" Magnus's eyes flashed victoriously.

"The name! Alec! Yes!" Magnus yelled.

"Oh! It's name is Lucifer! Magnus…it's Lucifer." Magnus's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards this time, catching himself on the chairs arm. Jace whooped excitedly, punching the air with his fist.

"By the Angel! We have a name! Magnus! We-" he cut off, looking at Magnus's face which had gone completely pale, his eyes, completely dull. "Magnus? What's wrong? Didn't you hear him? He-"

"Jace," Magnus croaked, "Lucifer," he stopped again and looked at Jace, this time, there was color back in his face, his eyes were dilated with anger and cracks of lightening were zapping between his fingertips. "One of the of the seven princes of hell…he's my father."

A/N: WHAT!? Cliffy! Don't you just love me? Love me. 3

Now, I know that _technically _no one knows who Magnus's real father is…however, Camille said he was one of the seven princes of hell. So, I simply picked one. And I thought, what better pick then Lucifer? Clearly it would be a good reason why Magnus wouldn't have wanted anyone to know, and why every time someone asked about his father, he dodged the question. Well, R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the late updates! I've been super busy with a new job! Yeah for money! Lol

So, here's some special thank you's to some of my reviewers!

**The Terminator Guest (lol)-**Thanks for your awesome review! Totally made me smile! 3 I definintely believe that Magnus won't give up on Alec, EVER, even Cassandra Clare's books! 3 And I've always had the thought of Magnus sharing power with Jace in the back of my head and how it would be different for him, so I'm glad you liked it!

**Miss Asteria Verlac- **Lol, I know! I love/hate angsty Malec! Lol Frenemies! 3 Anyway, thank you. I had to really think about who I thought Magnus's father might be, but Lucifer seemed to fit. When Magnus mentioned him in City of Bones, the vampire he was talking to seemed to shrink abck a bit, and I knew he had to be something bigger and badder to scare a vamp. And don't worry, plenty of Malec love ahead!

**Babbin: **Lol, nobody seems to be to shocked by Lucifer being his dad, but I'm glad everyone seems to approve.

**Malec Lover (Guest): **Lol, thanks!

**Guest: **Lol, Lucifer seemed to be to perfect. And I'm hoping Cassandra Clare will reveal if we're right in the Bane Chronicles! *fingers crossed*

**Leather Dragon: **Thanks!

** .Dallas: **Lol, cliffies are bad, but to make up for it I'm posting two chapters!

**Supernaturalwhoviangame: **Lol, I'll definitely how to check your stories out!

**Guest: **Sorry! But cliffies always seem like the best way to end it!

**DahIndieChick: **Eek! No knife! Lol

**Suna no Hinata Sabaku: **Lol, I aim to please so here you go!

**yesi owo: **Thanks! Enjoy the chapters!

/

Anyway, on to the next! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, or any of its amazingly, amazing-ness! ^-^

/

"I don't understand," Jace grounded out, "why the hell would your father kidnap Alec?" Magnus disappeared into a room down the hall before reappearing with three blood, red candles. He placed them on the floor in the living room haphazardly before disappearing into the kitchen, and then reappearing again with some jars of herbs and a mortar and pistol.

"I don't know," Magnus whispered, "but you can be sure we're going to find out. It's time for a family reunion." Jace frowned as Magnus plopped himself on the floor and began to pour different herbs into the mortar and crushing them vigorously.

"Magnus," Jace started. "How long is this going to take?" Magnus's eyes glanced up at him before grabbing a different jar, nearly throwing it in frustration when the top wouldn't come off right away. Jace grabbed the jar and untwisted the top before handing it back. "It's not your fault you know….it's not like you knew it was him." A stray tear ran down Magnus's cheek, which he hastily wiped away.

"No…I should have dealt with him a long time ago…none of this would have happened…"

"Magnus…how long?"

"….." The warlock looked up at Jace before jumping to his feet, grabbing a book from his shelf and sitting back on the floor. "A week," he whispered. Jace's eyes widened.

"But-"

"I know!" Magnus bit out. He opened the blue covered book, and flipped the first two pages, only to reveal that the center of the book was a hole, with a few more clear bags sitting in it. They looked like powders of different colors, one red, one purple and one a dark, almost black looking green. Magnus grabbed that one. "I know it's a long time…my _father_," he spat, "is powerful…the more powerful a demon, the harder it is to summon them. There's nothing I can do." Jace's eyes closed in frustration as he looked back at the bowl.

"You said," he swallowed, "you said you should have taken care of him?" Magnus grabbed some leaves from a different jar and ripped them to shreds before adding a few grains of the green powder to them.

"Many warlocks…._a lot _of warlocks find out who their father is…and kill them to gain their powers…to become stronger than them." He paused for a moment before running to his kitchen and grabbing a large stone bowl, and dropping everything from the mortar into it.

"And you never did," Jace whispered. Magnus's eyes closed slowly, and he stopped grinding herbs.

"One of my many lifelong mistakes," he whispered.

"Why?" Jace asked. Magnus looked up at him, his eyes completely blank.

"You thought your father was Valentine Morgenstern," he whispered, "and you're asking me why I couldn't kill my father…" Jace's eyes widened before his fists clenched.

"I-"

"Yes I know," Magnus interrupted. "You're a shadowhunter. I'm a _warlock._" Jace frowned as Magnus flicked his hand and a small flame appeared in his palm, which he threw into the bowl, making all of the herbs collected in it glow a simmering blue.

"Why a week?"

"Believe it or not…my magic needs to simmer." Jace sighed as he sat back on the couch, keeping his eyes fixed on the bowl of "simmering" ingredients.

"_That's_ why it's a week?" Magnus sighed.

"I need to get a few more things…but you can't come."

"_Why the hell not?_ Alec is _my _parabatai!"

"I'm going where no shadowhunters are allowed _Nephilim_," Magnus growled as he glared at the boy before him, "and someone needs to stay with Alec. I'm _trusting_ you to take care of him." Jace glared at the angry warlock before turning away and keeping an eye on each bowl.

"Fine." Magnus nodded once before simply walking out his door.

/

Magnus kept a firm grip on the ingredients in his pocket, checking occasionally behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed. He ran up the step to his home and quickly stepped inside, closing, locking and magically blocking his door.

"How is he?" he asked as threw his jacket near the coat hanger in his entryway, but not before grabbing out his ingredients. Jace sighed as he ran his shaking fingers through his hair again.

"Okay I guess…he's just been talking…he thinks you're here…" Magnus nodded once. This was no time to get sentimental. He had a job to do and a shadowhunter to save.

"I suggest we get started." Jace nodded once and watched curiously as Magnus unwrapped different _things _and placed them on the floor surround the still glowing bowl.

"What is that?" One of the ingredients was a bright yellow mush, but grainier, like someone had wet a bunch of cornmeal and left it to dry in the hot New York City sun.

"The brain of an ahiab demon," Magnus muttered as he smashed it between his fingers and then dropped it into the bowl. Jace smirked.

"That makes a lot of sense. But," he paused and frowned up at him, "you went demon hunting without me? I didn't know you had it in you." The next thing Magnus unwrapped was actually dripping some sort of red liquid onto his hardwood floors. Jace's eyes widened when the item was completely revealed. It looked like a human heart… "Magnus…" The warlock's eyes hardened as he dropped it into the bowl as well, leaning back as the liquid inside turned a bright red and boiled rapidly for a moment before going back down to a gentle simmer. "Magnus, what was that?" he asked with a hard voice.

"What did it look like?" Magnus whispered back. Jace's eyes widened.

"You killed someone?! Alec would never want us to-"

"Wouldn't you do _anything_ if this was Clary locked up?" he interrupted quickly. He looked up at the shadowhunter in front of him, watching as a war raged behind Jace's eyes.

"I-" Magnus rolled his eyes and spun his finger around the top of the bowl, without touching the contents, nodding in satisfaction as everything began to spin on its own.

"I didn't kill anyone," he whispered, "the man was already dead." Jace let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding as his eyes slowly closed.

"Alec would never want us to murder anyone," he whispered.

"I know."

A/N: So…..opinion? I feel like next chapter, everyone is going to either love it or hate it…yep, it's gonna be one of those. R&R my lovely readers! They make my day!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So I decided to be nice and post another chapter since I've been so late with updates. Enjoy! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, it belongs solely to the amazingly, amazing Cassandra Clare.

/

Alec sighed as he closed his eyes. He was actually, completely, and totally bored. Lucifer hadn't been to see him in what felt like months, although Alec had his doubts when it came to his timing skills. He was currently sitting on his head upside down, using only his arms to hold him up. With the promise of the fact that Magnus and Jace were looking for him, he didn't want to be too out of shape when they finally showed up. Alec finally slid to the floor, gasping for breath and shivering as hot and cold flashes wracked his body. He knew that something was wrong. The food he was given was minimal and during these last few days…weeks? Maybe months, that Lucifer hadn't been there, he hadn't been fed. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked up at the ceiling.

"Magnus?" he whispered. "Something's wrong…I can feel it. He hasn't come back in a long time…and…" he paused as one intense shiver wracked his body with pain. "It hurts _everywhere_." Alec squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in deeply. He knew this is what Lucifer was waiting for…but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was slowly breaking; body and mind.

Alec's eyes widened as he heard the metal door suddenly crash open.

"Nephilim!" Lucifer's voice roared. Alec cringed back, moving to the far corner of his cell. "What have you done?!" The demon's large body was suddenly in front of the bars of his cell and he gasped.

"I don't-"

"Damn you," Lucifer whispered as his form seemed to shimmer in and out of existence. "Damn you all!" Alec slowly let his arms fall to his sides as he watched Lucifer's form drop to his knees.

"What's happening?" he whispered confusedly. Lucifer's eyes found his face and his gaze pierced right through him with those still, all too familiar cat eyes.

"I've given up on you Alec Lightwood," he whispered. Alec's eyes widened as he curled in on himself again, for Lucifer's voice was no longer his own. "For betraying me…I do not love you, and I never have. I hope you rot in this God forsaken place. Alone…forever."

"Magnus," Alec whispered brokenly. He dropped his head to his knees as his frame shook with uncontrollable sobs, as finally, the sight of Magnus's eyes, and the sound of Magnus's voice was too much. "I'm so sorry…." Lucifer smirked before glancing up at the ceiling.

"It's too late Bane," he whispered, "_he's mine_." And Lucifer vanished.

/

"Magnus," Jace whispered unsurely. The warlock in front of him was standing outside of a pentagram drawn with the ingredients Magnus had been putting together over the last week, making it look as though they had painted the floor with blood; he was chanting quietly under his breath. "Something's wrong…" Alec's breath had become labored suddenly and he thought he heard the sound of Alec's body dropping to the floor.

"Magnus?" came Alec's quiet voice. Jace visibly flinched at the voice of his parabatai. He no longer sounded like the Alec he knew. His voice cracked with each word, as though he hadn't spoken the entire time he'd been missing. Jace glanced back up at the still chanting warlock, noticing instantly the beads of sweat trailing down his face. He noticed a lot about Magnus now, making everyone at the Institute believe that there was something going on between himself and the "downworlder"; he spent more time now with him then even Clary. Of course, no one believed them. Everyone still believed Alec to be dead. But Jace knew…he knew that Magnus would be the _only_ one who could ever bring Alec home, and for that, he would be willing to give his life, let alone some time away from his family, and even time away from Clary. "Something's wrong," came his voice again, "I can feel it. He hasn't come back in a long time…and…" Jace's eyes widened as Alec's voice broke off.

"Alec," he whispered, staring intently at the scrying waters that he and Magnus had never let die.

"It hurts everywhere." Jace's eyes closed as though he were feeling Alec's pain, and his fingers lightly trailed over their parabatai ruin, for in a way, he could feel it. The rune had become almost painful in the time Alec had disappeared, and although there were no outwards signs, Jace could still feel it tearing, day by day, bit by bit.

Then, Jace heard the metal door they hadn't heard in days, slam open.

"Magnus!" Jace yelled. "He's back!" Magnus nodded, but didn't look up from his chanting, or even pause.

"Nephilim!" he heard a voice roar, but this time, it did not waver, and Jace, for the first time, could hear exactly what the greater demons voice sounded like. "What have you done?!"

"Magnus," Jace warned again, "he's there. And Alec-" Magnus's voice raised and he glanced up at Jace before looking at the bowl in understanding. He knew better than anyone what his father was capable of doing in the few seconds Magnus had left to summon him. Jace looked back at the bowl when Alec started speaking again.

"I don't-"

"Damn you," Lucifer whispered, and Jace swallowed hard as he watched Magnus begin to tremble. "Damn you all!"

"What's happening?" Alec's voice whispered back confusedly. There was a long pause, and Jace gasped when he heard a familiar voice come through the bowl.

"I've given up on you Alec Lightwood," Lucifer whispered. Jace looked up at Magnus who had faltered slightly before chanting even stronger then before

"Magnus," he whispered unsurely, "Alec loves you. And he knows _you_ love _him_." Magnus's eyes clenched in concentration and Jace looked back at the rippling water when Lucifer spoke again.

"For betraying me…I do not love you, and I never have. I hope you rot in this God forsaken place. Alone…forever."

"Damn you!" Jace yelled angrily before he heard Alec sob brokenly.

"Magnus…I'm so sorry…."

"Lucifer!" Magnus yelled as his eyes flew open angrily.

"It's too late Bane," came his voice quietly, "_he's mine_." Magnus's eyes smoldered with anger as suddenly, a cloud of black smoke began to appear within the pentagram.

"Magnus!" Jace yelled excitedly. "You did it! You summoned him!"

"Jace," Magnus whispered, "step back." For once, the golden boy did as he was told and took a step back, but frowned at the warlock next to him.

"He can't come out right?" he asked quietly. Magnus nodded, and his eyes narrowed as identical cat eyes suddenly appeared before them in the black mass. "That's it," Jace said suddenly, as his nose scrunched and he couldn't help but give a small cough. "That's the smell." The room filled with the smell of urine, and garbage, but Magnus did not flinch.

"Hello father," Magnus whispered. The black smoke formed together and a deep laugh sounded throughout the room as a sharp toothy grin formed from between the billows.

"Magnus Bane," came an amused voice, "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough," Magnus growled. Jace swallowed hard as he grabbed his stele and quickly drew a rune out on his collar bone to help with the overwhelming smell that was Lucifer, the Greater Demon.

"And Jonathan Herondale," Lucifer whispered amusedly, "a pleasure."

"I wish I could say the same you _bastard_," Jace grounded out savagely, "Where's my brother?"

"Jace," Magnus warned before he looked back at the now solid form of his father. Jace' eyes widened. Lucifer's true form made him look almost human, something he had never seen with any demon before. He was extremely tall and thin, and his body was covered in a thick, black robe. His only truly demonic looking features though were the two large, black horns sprouting from the sides of his head, his green cat eyes, and the sharp pointed teeth Jace could make out whenever he smirked.

"Brother?" Lucifer whispered curiously, "Stephen Herondale had other children? My, the things you miss in Hell." Jace's eyes blazed with fury.

"Lucifer," Magnus whispered again, causing his father to switch his gaze. "_I_ summoned you, and you _are_ bound here by my will." Lucifer paused a moment before nodding with a small smile.

"Very good Magnus," he purred, "you captured me. A Prince of Hell. Now…what do you plan to do with me?"

"Kill you," Jace said simply, "preferably _slowly_ and _painfully_." Lucifer smirked over at the headstrong shadowhunter before looking back at his warlock son.

"No," he whispered, "Magnus knows that if I die, the location of his…" here Lucifer paused and actually looked angry for a moment, "the location of his _indiscretion_ will die with me."

"Indiscretion?" Magnus asked quietly, "Indiscretion?! _He was my life_!" Lucifer's eyes flashed clearly with anger this time.

"No! He was your death!" he yelled back, "that boy would have seen you _shrivel_ and _die_ as a _mortal_," he spat. Jace's eyes widened as his gaze was drawn back to the bowl of scrying water. Alec's sobs had turned into hacking coughs that soon interrupted the father and son shouting match.

"Magnus," Jace whispered unsurely, "what's happening?" He stepped up to the bowl and looked into its depths unsurely, still unable to see his brother.

"He's dying," Lucifer said with a laugh, "I've withheld my ichor, and without it young Lightwood will _perish_. A slow and painful death, fitting for his crime." Jace's eyes widened.

"Bastard," he whispered. "Tell us where he is!" Lucifer simply smiled.

"There are ways to make Greater Demons talk," Magnus whispered as he cautiously began to circle Lucifer's prison.

"Nothing you do will scare me Magnus Bane," his father chuckled, "I am Hell itself. I know all pain and suffering."

"Perhaps," Magnus allowed, "But even you aren't immune to some things. Now, kneel." Lucifer raised a brow skeptically, and remained standing. Magnus glared. "_I said kneel_!" Lucifer's body visibly shuddered, and his eyes narrowed dangerously as he slowly knelt to the ground.

"What do you hope to achieve?" he asked curiously.

"What did _you_ hope to achieve?" Magnus repeated back. "What did you think would happen when you kidnapped someone I love?"

"Love," Lucifer spat, "a weak _mundane_ emotion. Besides, you threw the boy aside. By doing so, you withdrew your protection. He was open for any demon." Magnus's eyes widened.

"Why?" he whispered.

"A _child of Raziel_ was plotting to take away immortality," Jace's eyes widened as Lucifer continued to speak. He had never questioned why Alec and Magnus had broken up, but he just couldn't believe what he was hearing now.

"You're lying!" Jace denied vehemently. "Alec would never-"

"Betray the one he _loves_?" Lucifer asked mockingly. "But he did. And Magnus threw him away like the garbage he is. Did you honestly believe that any demon would let that go quietly?" Magnus's eyes widened as he glanced over at the bowl of water. He could still hear Alec coughing, and in between each one was a heart wrenching sob.

"I never told anyone," Magnus whispered. Lucifer smiled evilly, showing every sharp tooth in his mouth.

"No," he agreed, "you never did."

"Then…" Magnus trailed off until he heard his father chuckle quietly. "Camille," he whispered. Lucifer bowed his head mockingly.

"She simply alerted me of the danger. And it is not as though I could let that go unheeded." Magnus glared at his father angrily.

"Of course, _this_ you couldn't ignore," he spat, "this _one thing_." Lucifer laughed once from his kneeling position.

"Do not flatter yourself Bane. It would not have been long before someone heard of your," he paused again, "_poor taste_ in bedding partners. They would have _murdered_ him." Alec's cough grew louder then, and Jace winced when he heard Alec gasp in what could only be fear.

"Jace," he cried brokenly, "I'm dying…I-" The coughing ensued again, but this time it sounded as though Alec was getting sick at the same time.

"Alec!" Jace yelled. "Magnus, what's happening?"

"His insides are eating themselves," Lucifer whispered smugly, "you hear him spitting up my ichor, and his own blood." Jace's eyes widened as he watched Magnus's eyes storm with anger.

"Enough!" he cried angrily. "Stretch your arms!" Lucifer frowned as he spread his arms out to his sides.

"Is this necessary?" he asked conversationally. Magnus glared at his father and snapped his fingers, nodding when a syringe appeared between his fingertips.

"Yes. It is," he growled. Jace's eyes widened as Magnus plunged the needle deep into Lucifer's arm.

/

A/N: I know….terrible spot to end it, but you all love me. R&R! 3


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So, I'm not gonna have computer access this weekend, which is why I'm posting this today. Ya'll get two chapters again! Yeah! So, as promised, the next chapter!

**Babbin:**He totally is, and hopefully this was fast enough for you.

**Supernaturalwhoviangame****: **Lol, thanks, and here you go! Enjoy!

**Guest: **Lol, a good "wow" I hope? Lol, and it's all good. We're all super busy in life.

**Clace13: **Thanks! Enjoy!

**DahIndieChick: **Lol, hopefully that means you're enjoying it? And I don't mean to! Promises! The chapters just kind of decide for themselves.

**Bethbooks: **Thanks! Enjoy!

** .Dallas****: **OMG OMG OMG OMG! Enjoy!

**Loverofmalec****: **Sorry! The chapters decide themselves! So enjoy!

**The Terminator Guest: **Lol, just wanted to make sure you knew I was talking to you, that's all. Anyway, thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like the story! I truly feel like that moment between Jace and Magnus and the whole "killing" thing was pretty special. Just sayin. And I don't think Magnus would have killed a mundane, even if he had to. And I could not help myself in regards to your favorite line with Lucifer! It was kinda perfect. So, enjoy the chapter!

**CrimsonInkdrop****: **Lol, well, glad you found us, and enjoy!

/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, it belongs solely to the amazingly, amazing Cassandra Clare! 3

/

Lucifer's frown only grew as he watched his ichor being pulled from his body by his own hand.

"Jace," Magnus whispered, "go get it." Jace nodded as he instantly knew the _it_ Magnus was speaking of. It had taken them forever to find the right container that could hold Lucifer's ichor, without the container itself melting, or corroding, or simply disappearing. Magnus had chosen a box made from the bark of an Ash tree, and the ashes of a greater demon; while the inside was lined with the same material a seraph blade was made of. The Iron Sisters, although reluctant, had eventually agreed to give the seraph blade material to the warlock that had correctly identified the Automatons, and in doing so, helped save mankind. And at first, Jace had said the ashes of a greater demon were impossible, as they simply turned to nothingness when they "died" and that Magnus had been duped into buying "a stupid box that'll probably explode when Lucifer's ichor hits it", but Magnus had assured him, that only through terrible means could you get a greater demon to stay alive long enough for their bodies to slowly disintegrate to dust and of course, with the answer of "I never buy anything Nephilim.". He handed Magnus the box and watched in satisfaction as the ichor from the needle hit the bottom of the bin, and did nothing to the box. Lucifer's eyes widened angrily.

"You mean to drain me," he whispered. Magnus nodded as he plunged the needle back into the same hole again.

"I do," he said aloud, "unless, you tell me where Alec is." Alec's coughs grew, and so did his sobs.

"Jace!" came Alec's scream. "Please!" Jace's eyes clenched shut, and his fingernails slowly dug into his skin as he fisted his hands.

"Jace," Magnus whispered, "calm down."

"But Magnus-" Magnus's eyes snapped to Lucifer's face.

"Show us," he demanded. The greater demon's eyes actually widened in surprise.

"Show you?" Magnus nodded.

"Lower your spell. Now." Lucifer smirked as his eyes closed slowly, and suddenly, the water in the scrying bowl came to life with the scene of Alec slowly losing his. Jace's eyes widened as he slowly leaned over the bowl. Alec was curled on a stone floor in the fetal position, covered in a black liquid, while more was still pouring from his mouth. He had his arms clenched around his stomach, and Jace watched in horror, as his tears slowly started to leak black.

"Magnus," he said in a panic, "he's dying!" Magnus's eyes widened as he looked at his father.

"Tell me," he said simply. Lucifer smirked.

"You cannot order a greater demon into speech. My actions, perhaps, but not what I say." Magnus nodded as he snapped his fingers, and a map appeared in his hands. Lucifer growled low in his throat.

"Bane," he whispered dangerously.

"Show me. Now. Where are you holding him?" Lucifer's eyes flashed with rage as his arm slowly lifted towards the map of its own accord.

"No!" he screamed. Magnus nodded.

"Where?" His finger came to a halt over a stretch of land that Magnus instantly recognized when Jace had done some research on closed prisons and insane asylums in New York City. "Jace!" he yelled. "He's at the Riverside Hospital in the Bronx!" Lucifer yanked his arm back to himself and bellowed in fury.

"Damn you Magnus Bane! That boy _deserves_ this punishment!" Magnus glared at his father defiantly.

"No. He doesn't. Now…" Magnus placed the container down just outside the pentagram, and summoning another needle, slowly filled it all the way with the ichor in the box, before placing the needle in his pocket. "While we're gone, fill this container with your ichor. Every. Last. Drop." He threw the first needle to his father without a backwards glance, "and when you're empty. Die." Lucifer's eyes widened as his hand plunged the needle into his arm.

"Bane!"

"Jace, let's go! Now!" Jace nodded, and watched as out of nowhere Magnus summoned a portal. Both men stepped through, ignoring the screams of the Greater Demon behind them.

/

"You could have killed us!" Jace yelled as he ran across the small green yard and into the stone building. Magnus rolled his eyes as he waved his hand to close the portal, and to open each door they came across.

"A little faith Nephilim. I would only kill you once, and I promise I would make it as quick and painless as possible." Jace rolled his eyes as he flew down a set of steps and through another door.

"Alec!" he yelled as he stepped onto hard stones. He glanced behind himself, and then ran forward towards the bars of cells. At the end of the hall was a large metal door. "Alec!" Magnus ran in behind him, waving a hand so the door flew open and crashed against the wall behind it.

"Please be alright," Magnus whispered through growing tears as Jace tore through the entryway.

"Alec!" Jace yelled again.

"Jace!" came a broken, yet relieved voice. Jace's heart almost leapt from his chest.

"Alec!" he yelled again before coming to a skidding halt outside his brother's cell. "Alec," he whispered. Alec was curled in the corner, covered in blood and ichor, shaking uncontrollably as his face got paler and paler. Magnus waved a hand and ran forward as the bars disappeared.

"Alec," he whispered before reaching out for his beloved hunter. Alec's eyes widened as he shrank back from him, scrabbling for the stones to help move himself faster. Magnus's heart broke. "Alec?"

Alec shook his head and Jace ran forward, falling to his knees before his brother.

"Alec," he whispered, "you're okay. We're gonna help you." Alec's eyes widened and he launched himself into Jace's lap.

"Jace," he cried, "Please…_it hurts_…." Jace swallowed hard as he watched the play of emotions through Magnus's eyes.

"I know Alec," he whispered. "Will you let Magnus help?" Alec looked up at his parabatai in confusion.

"Magnus?" he whispered. Jace nodded and looked over at the warlock beside him. Alec followed his gaze and his face went white as he sobbed into Jace's lap.

"Lucifer," he gasped brokenly, "eyes…please…..I'm so sorry….I'm not broken," he whispered. Jace shrugged at Magnus helplessly. Alec was making no sense at all. "Please, don't make me go back…" Jace's eyes widened.

"Back to Lucifer?" he whispered confusedly. "Alec…I would never do that." Alec gripped Jace's jean leg and rubbed his eyes along the seam.

"Please, please," he repeated brokenly. Magnus sighed as he placed his hands over Alec's head, and the Nephilim went quiet. He slowly grabbed the needle from his pocket, and with a flinch watched as it slid into Alec's upper arm.

"I just put him to sleep," he reassured Jace, "he'll wake up after his body has calmed down." He glanced down Alec's leg and with a deep frown and a snap of his fingers, made the shackle disappear.

"Magnus," he started unsurely, "what's wrong with him?" Magnus sighed as he stroked Alec's hair and removed the now empty needle.

"He's been tortured by my father for six months," he whispered, "I'm surprised he's still _alive_." Jace's eyes widened.

"I…I think you should take him home," he said slowly. Magnus looked up at Jace's face curiously.

"He's in shock," he said slowly, "and you just saw his reaction to me…I don't know if-"

"Well I do," Jace said confidently, "besides, I can't just come home with a half dead Alec in my arms. I wouldn't even know where to begin. I need to talk to Izzy." Magnus looked at Jace thoughtfully before nodding once.

"Okay."

"I'll let you know when he wakes up." Jace sighed as he put his arms under his parabatai's now fragile frame and easily lifted him from the floor.

"By the Angel he's light…I'll help you to your flat alright?" Magnus nodded and with a wave of his hand, the portal reappeared in front of them. "Do you think he's..." Jace trailed off and Magnus nodded.

"He's dead. I promise."

Jace stepped through the portal slowly, careful of his brother's light body, before stepping into Magnus's living room. Magnus stepped through after him, closed the portal and looked over to the now empty pentagram, or at least, partially empty. On the floor was a pile of black ash, and sitting before that was the container, full of Lucifer's ichor. The needle lay harmlessly on the wooden floor.

"Just as I promised," Magnus whispered as he shut the container carefully and placed it on one of his side tables. "You can put him in the guest room." Jace frowned slightly, but nodded as he stepped down the hall and into the guest room that he had used a few times since Alec had been kidnapped.

"You know, he might be more comfortable in-"

"Nephilim," Magnus growled, "we've been on good terms these past six months. Don't push your luck." Jace smirked but carefully laid Alec down on the clean and ready bed.

"I'm just _saying_-"

"And I'm _telling_ you. He was tortured by my _father_. The last thing he'll want is to wake up somewhere where he's reminded of that." Jace sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Just because you guys have the same eyes…"

"Didn't you hear what he said?" Magnus asked quietly as he stepped up to the side of the bed and ran his hand carefully down the side of Alec's face. His cheekbone and jaw line were strongly pronounced now, and his eyes looked almost sunken. Jace frowned.

"Alec wouldn't-"

"He was tortured for _six months_," Magnus grounded out, "and when my….when _Lucifer_ spoke…it was with _my_ voice. Alec won't ever be able to look at me the same again." Jace sighed.

"Alec loves you. If there's anything I know about him, it's that. Look at everything he's gone through for you. He chanced coming out in front of everyone those years ago, because he loves you. Trust me," Jace whispered, "when he wakes up, he'll remember." Magnus's eyes closed and a tear ran down his cheek.

"He'll remember," Magnus whispered. Jace nodded once and then walked from the room, and then the flat. Magnus glanced back at Alec sadly, "I'm just worried about what he'll remember."

/

A/N: Yeah! Alec's been found! 3 Be happy wonderful readers! R&R Lol, enjoy the next chapter too! 3


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So, here's the promised second chapter, and I'm sure you're all dying to know how poor Alec is doing, but first, some filler stuff. Promises for good stuff to come! 3 Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. It belongs solely to the amazingly, amazing Cassandra Clare!

/

Jace's footsteps sounded unnaturally loud to him, but maybe it was because he was finally realizing how quiet the Institute was. After hearing Alec's screams, and Lucifer's bellows…the silence was almost eerie. He walked as lightly as he could down the hall towards Isabelle's room, for the first time that he could ever remember, actually a bit nervous. What was he supposed to tell her? I found Alec, but he won't ever be himself again because he's addicted to demon ichor? Yeah. That would go over well. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before stepping up to her door, raising his hand ready to knock, and then quiet whispers made him pause.

"Clary," Izzy's voice whispered, "it's not you. He's just…it's thinking about…Alec," her voice cracked slightly, but she kept going, "I don't think he would cheat on you…especially not with _Magnus_…"

"It's just," Clary's voice sounded tired and dry, as though she had been crying, "he spends all of his time there…and I've heard people talking…he just never sees me anymore."

Jace swallowed hard and knocked on Izzy's door firmly. He heard her boots click across her floor before the door opened.

"Jace," she said in surprise, "um…we're having girl time." Jace glanced past her and watched as Clary stood to her feet with her arms wrapped around herself.

"I know," he said slowly, "but I _really_ need to talk to you." Clary's eyes widened slightly but she hurriedly brushed past both of them and started walking down the hall.

"It's fine Isabelle," she said briskly, "I'll come back another time."

"Jace," Izzy hissed. He cursed himself quietly before running down the hall and grabbing Clary's arm.

"Let go Jace!" Clary yelled. Isabelle's door shut quietly, and Jace frowned.

"I'm not cheating on you," he said firmly, "and _especially_ not with Magnus. How could you even _think that_?" Clary's cheeks reddened slightly as she looked down at the floor.

"I'm not the only one," she said defensively, "Robert and Maryse-"

"Obviously don't know me as well as I thought _you_ did," he interrupted. He let go of her arm and sighed. "Clary…I've been worried about Alec and…"

"Jace," she said quietly. She looked up at him with pity filled eyes, "I know losing him has been hard for you-"

"He's alive," Jace growled. Clary's eyes widened.

"Fine," she whispered, "I have to go. I'll text you later." Jace sighed as he turned back towards Izzy's room.

"Fine." He heard her sniffle a bit before he heard her running footsteps down the hall and then the creak of the lift doors.

"Izzy," he said as he opened her door without knocking.

"Jace. I know you miss Alec. And I understand! He was my brother too! But poor Clary-"

"Will be fine," he interrupted again, "Izzy I need to talk to you. It's serious." Her eyes narrowed but she plopped down on her bed, idly stroking the snake like whip that was wound around her arm.

"Talk."

"I was with Magnus today-" Izzy snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Look!" he said angrily, "I know you guys are mad at him, but he's the only one who believed me when I said Alec is alive! Izzy, we did a scrying spell and _we found him_!" Isabelle's eyes widened.

"What? When?" Jace swallowed hard and looked away from her.

"Six months ago," he whispered.

Jace reeled back when he felt the sharp sting of her hand connecting with his cheek.

"_Fuck you Jace_," she hissed. "Why didn't you tell me?" This time Jace looked at her angrily.

"I tried!" he yelled. "I've tried telling all of you for six months that he's still alive and none of you would listen to me! I went to Magnus because I didn't have anyone else to turn to!" Izzy's eyes widened slightly before she cleared her throat to try and help calm herself.

"Jace," she whispered, "where's my brother?"

"He's with Magnus," he said back quietly.

"I need to see him," she said quickly and made for her door. Jace grabbed her forearm quickly and pulled her back.

"You can't," he rushed, "he's…..he's not well…." Her eyebrows went up.

"Not well? Jace he's been missing for six months! I need to see my brother!"

"Izzy," he grounded out, "don't you remember what _happened_?" She looked at him confusedly before wracking her brain for all of those times that Jace had said Alec was alive, and he needed their help.

"You said…," she paused, but he nodded for her to continue as he let go of her arm, "he was kidnapped six months ago…"

"Magnus and I _just got him back_," he whispered. Izzy shook her head in disbelief.

"A demon had him for _six months_?" she asked incredulously. "Jace that's impossible! No demon would keep anyone alive for that long!"

"Izzy," he said slowly, "he's not the same as he was…I don't think you should go and see him for awhile." Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"You've got to be joking! I'm not going to sit here and do nothing while I know that my brother is alive." Jace's eyes narrowed slightly in anger.

"You mean like you've _all_ been doing for the past six months?"

"That's not fair," she hissed back. Jace began to pace across her room as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Look," he said slowly, "all I'm asking is that you give us…_a week_ to get Alec somewhat normal again…please? Trust me, _you don't want to see him right now_."

"What's wrong with him?" she whispered. Jace swallowed hard and looked into Izzy's confused and troubled eyes.

"Everything," he admitted, "he's malnourished…and…I just…I can't explain right now. You need to see him first, but I need you to wait a little longer. _Please_." Isabelle's eyes widened, but she nodded slowly. She knew Jace wasn't one to plead. He never had, and she didn't think he ever would, and hearing that pleading tone from him was more than a bit shocking.

"Fine. I'll wait. But I swear if Magnus-"

"_He's only trying to help_," Jace whispered, "he still loves him." Isabelle swung around so she was facing her window and nodded.

"Fine."

/

Magnus ran his hand through Alec's hair and then let his fingertips trail down his jaw line for the umpteenth time.

"Oh Alec," he whispered sorrowfully as his eyes clenched shut and a tear slipped through. "What has he done to you?" He wasn't counting on Alec waking up for awhile, and to be honest, he was dreading it. With Alec's last reaction to him, he knew the next time would only be worse. At some point, seeing Lucifer's eyes had made Alec think of him, and in that happening, he knew in his heart that every time Alec would see his eyes, he would think of Lucifer. 'What can I do?' he thought carefully. He couldn't change his eye color, but then….He paused and then made his way to the bathroom attached to the guest room. He could. The light turned on upon Magnus's entrance, and he looked at his reflection carefully. It was the cat eyes that were bothering Alec…so. Magnus swallowed hard and then turned away from the mirror and went back to Alec's bedside. How could he change himself? Alec had also heard him say that he didn't love him anymore, granted it had been Lucifer that had said it, but it had been with _his voice_! He glanced at the unconscious shadowhunter in his bed. Did that mean he wouldn't be able to _speak_ either? He sighed and then walked from the room quietly before turning and placing a spell to alert him of any movement from the space. He didn't want to leave Alec's side, but he had to go speak to someone about his condition. He wanted to make sure that he could make Alec as comfortable as possible.

/

_I do not believe a warlock's blood has ever been used here…_

Magnus bowed his head slightly at the man before him. He had sliced his palm and let the blood drip into the statue's hand as many shadowhunters had done before him; except instead of it opening to allow him entrance, it had emitted a short, piercing wail before a Silent Brother had emerged.

"Hello James," he whispered quietly, "I hope you're well." Brother Zachariah went silent for a moment before nodding his head once.

_Magnus Bane. How can I be of service?_

"I know you remember me talking to you about Alec," he whispered. Jem remained silent so Magnus continued, "We…that is, _Jace and I_ rescued him, but…I need to know more. He…he can't stand the sight of me…can't handle the sound of my voice…I don't know what to do." Jem cocked his head to the side slightly.

_He is alive? After a demon kidnapped and tortured him for six months?_

Magnus swallowed hard and nodded.

_And…he is addicted to….._

Again Magnus nodded. "When we rescued him, the demon had withheld his ichor for a week, and already Alec's body was eating itself." Jem went silent again, but Magnus could _feel_ that he was thinking.

_I was only fed the ichor for a short time…I can only imagine the pain_

_Young Lightwood is going through…He will need a feeding_

_More often than I did. My body would begin to eat itself_

_after about two weeks of no ichor. I suggest_

_Feeding him every four or five days Magnus._

Magnus nodded.

"Thank you James," he whispered before turning on his heel.

_Magnus?_

He paused and glanced back at the once silver haired, fair skinned shadowhunter.

_You know the only way to save him…_

"I know…"

/

A/N: Another chapter down! Whew! Lol, almost done though, promises!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So, I decided to surprise everyone with a third chapter, because I'm cool like that! And finally we're gonna see some Malec fluff. I know, it's the moment ya'll have been waiting for!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. It belongs solely to the amazingly, amazing Cassandra Clare.

/

Magnus's eyes widened as Alec started to shift. It had been three nights and four days of sitting by his bedside and dreading the moment he would wake.

"Alec," he whispered unsurely. Alec's eyes fluttered slightly before he groaned and raised a hand to run through his hair.

"Headache," he mumbled. Magnus smiled softly as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I'm sure…" Alec's eyes flew open then and sitting up quickly, he moved to the far edge of the bed.

"By the Angel," he cursed as his whole body began to tremble. Magnus stood slowly and held up his hands.

"Alec," he started, "calm down. You're safe." Alec shook his head and grabbed his hair roughly. "Alec! Stop!" He was yanking at his hair roughly, and his knuckles were completely white.

"I'm so sorry," Alec whispered, "so sorry…didn't…..please….just stop…_please_…." Magnus stood looking at him, arms raised in the air at a complete loss.

"Alec please," he whispered, "_you're safe now_…" Alec paused for a moment and glanced up, sniffling loudly and ignoring the tears running down his face.

"Magnus," he said slowly, as though testing the name for the first time. Magnus nodded and sat back down in his chair.

"You're body shouldn't hurt too much right now…I've uh….I gave you some medicine…" he paused, unsure of how much Alec actually understood in regards to what Lucifer had done to him, and knowing that even though he'd given him another shot only a few hours ago, he would need another one in a few days.

"Medicine?" he whispered confusedly as he relaxed slightly and let his arms fall to his sides, but keeping his wary gaze on the warlock in front of him.

"Yes. Medicine. To make you feel better." Alec's eyes widened as he actually looked around the room for the first time.

"Where am I?" he whispered. Magnus's eyes widened.

"You're…you're at my flat Alec…don't you remember?" Alec shook his head slowly as his head swiveled around, taking in every aspect of the room.

"Where's Jace?" he questioned suddenly. Magnus swallowed and tried to hold the hurt back from his voice.

"He went back to the Institute…to talk to Isabelle…everyone thought you were dead…" Alec wiped his face on the sleeves of his old sweater and then took a moment to look down at himself.

"I wish I was," he whispered. Magnus's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Alec…I'm so sorry. Jace and I-"

"I understand," he said suddenly, and Magnus went silent as he heard some of the "old Alec" in the statement, "I'm not a child. You're not mine anymore. You made that clear. I'll leave."

"Alec, what are you?"

"Why would you say that with Jace right there?" he whispered brokenly. He brought his knees up to his chest and looked at the bed he was sitting on sadly. "I understand what I did…but…why would you want me _dead_?"

"Alec! That' wasn't me!" Magnus insisted. "Lucifer-" Alec's eyes widened and he looked up and around the room in terror.

"Lucifer," he mumbled, "where….where-"

"He's dead Alec. Jace and I took care of him. He won't hurt you ever again. I promise. But Alec…I never said those things…it was Lucifer…he used my voice…and-"

"Okay." Magnus looked at Alec doubtfully.

"Okay? Alec…I don't want you to think-"

"Could I take a shower?" Alec interrupted while his gaze remained stuck on the comforter over his lap. Magnus sighed, but smiled softly.

"Of course. Come on." Alec pushed the large blanket from his lap and carefully swung his legs over the side of his bed, glancing down at his ankle where the shackle had been. The skin was rubbed raw, but the blisters were gone.

"I don't-" Magnus paused at the doorway and turned to look at him.

"Do you need help?" Alec swallowed, but shook his head.

"No." He stood shakily, leaning against the bed for support before taking his first step. His legs shook slightly, but they held his weight as he made his way towards the warlock.

"Take your time okay? No rush," Magnus whispered. Alec nodded slowly and stepped into the bathroom, wincing when the lights turned on automatically. "Alec?"

"I'm fine," he whispered before shutting the door behind him. Magnus stood there for a moment before finally walking back to Alec's room.

/

Magnus frowned as he looked at the clock again. He was trying to understand, really he was…but Alec had been in the shower for almost an hour, and Magnus knew that normally he'd be in and out in ten minutes. He finally sighed and walked over to the door before knocking lightly.

"Alec?" he called softly. The water was still running, but he couldn't really hear anything else. "Alec, I'm coming in…" He paused again before turning the knob and opening the door.

"No!" Alec suddenly gasped. Magnus's gaze was drawn automatically to his tile lined, stand-up shower in the corner, and the shadow he could see behind the curtain. "I'm fine," Alec grounded out.

"Alec," he said slowly. Alec's body looked as though it was hunched over and now he could hear small hitches and sobs in Alec's voice.

"_Go away_," he grounded out again. Magnus shook his head as his hand carefully grasped the edge of the curtain.

"I'm not going anywhere Alec. Not this time." He pulled the curtain back and looked in horror at the mess Alec was making of his arm. He had been taking a scrub brush Magnus kept in the shower for his nails, and was scraping it up and down his arm where all of the needle marks were. Blood was flowing freely down the drain, and the top layer of skin was clearly gone. "Alec! Stop!" Alec's head looked up and he turned from Magnus with a cry, but didn't stop scrubbing his arm.

"No!" he yelled. "I don't want it anymore!" Magnus rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Alec's body, trying to take the brush away.

"Alec, please! Stop!" Alec jabbed his elbow back into Magnus's stomach, but Magnus ignored his struggles until the scrub brush was torn from his hands and outside in the hallway.

"No!" Alec yelled pitifully before sinking to shower floor and bowing his head into his arms.

"Oh Alec," Magnus whispered as he slowly turned Alec's body and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so sorry…for everything…" Alec sobbed uncontrollably and shook his head.

"Please don't send me back…I'm so sorry….I won't do anything I promise," he said through the tears and hiccups. Magnus's eyes clenched shut and he pressed soft kisses into Alec's hair.

"Sh, it's okay. I would never do that Alec. I promise." Magnus put his head over Alec's and sighed when he felt him nuzzling into his neck softly.

"I missed you," he whispered, "so much." Magnus tightened his grip and nodded.

"Me too." He stood carefully, bringing Alec up with him and sat him on the toilet seat before handing him a towel. "I'm gonna clean your arm okay?" Alec nodded, and then kept his chin on his chest as he played with the fabric of the towel over his lap.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Magnus's eyes widened as he put his hand over Alec's arm and healed it carefully.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I should be apologizing to you. None of this would have happened-" Alec's head shot up and he pulled his arm away from the soft blue glow of Magnus's hand. "Alec…what's wrong? It's just me." Alec swallowed hard and haltingly put his arm back down on his lap.

"Sorry….your magic…it…it feels like…" He stopped and Magnus nodded slowly.

"I understand. It's going to take you a long time to feel any semblance of normal again. It's okay." Alec sighed as he rubbed his chin on his shoulder.

"I don't want any more Magnus," he whispered suddenly. Magnus frowned as he slowly healed Alec's arm before withdrawing his hand. His own hair was dripping onto Alec's legs, and with a small nod of his head he had dried himself.

"What do you mean?" He snapped his fingers and in his arms appeared a pair of dark jeans and boxers, and an old tattered, faded sweater. Alec swallowed as he accepted both. He quickly dried himself, trying to ignore the fact that Magnus wouldn't look at him and was instead facing the hallway.

"He…he did something to me," he whispered, "I'm not sure…I don't know if I get it…" He yanked the boxers and jeans on, and ran his hand over the sweater before tugging it over his head. Magnus turned his head carefully before fully turning around when he was sure Alec was totally dressed.

"Alec," he said slowly, "we don't have to do this right now. You need rest…a lot of rest. Please." Alec frowned but nodded his head and let Magnus lead him back to the guest room he had been in.

"Where's your room?" he asked before he could really think about _what_ he was asking. Magnus's eyebrows went up.

"Down the hall," he said haltingly, "I…I thought you'd be more comfortable in here…" Alec nodded slowly before crawling into the oversized bed. "Just sleep okay? You need it." Magnus turned to leave before Alec grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Um…I…" Magnus smiled softly and turned around.

"Alec?"

"Couldyoustayplease?" Alec asked in one breath. Magnus nodded and crawled on top of the blanket and laid next to his shadowhunter.

"For as long as you like," he breathed quietly. Alec turned on his side and burrowed into Magnus's side before closing his eyes peacefully for the first time in six months.

/

A/N: I love typical moments like this. They happen a lot in stories and movies and stuff, but there's totally a reason…because they make all of us pause and go "Aw…."

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this one! R&R I'll have the next chapter up hopefully by sometime next weekend! 3


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Oh my God! Your reviews made me feel so awesome! Hope you like this next one! 3

**Supernaturalwhoviangame: **Lol, I'm glad you liked it! As for the cure….maybe. I'm thinking that after this chapter, some people are gonna guess what I'm gonna do. ^-^

**Angel-Miyu: **Lol, all of your reviews made me laugh! Thanks for one for each chapter! Makes me feel like I got a ton! Lol Anyway, lol, I'm sure you're not the only one who thinks Clary is being selfish :P, but I'm sure all of the Clary/Jace fans are hoping she gets over it! ;) Enjoy the next!

**anonymus (Guest)****: **Lol, thaaaaanks.

**CycloneOfCrows: **LOL! Glad you're enjoying it!

**InADarkRoom: **Aw, thank you! 3

** .Dallas:** Thanks! Enjoy!

**SeptemberEnds911:** Lol, aw! Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! 3

**Guest****:** Me too!

**Babbin:** Lol, glad! And TOTALLY awkward, right? Lol, I couldn't resist. And don't worry, Magnus will make him all better.

**DahIndieChick:** Lol.

**Guest****:** Yep! 3

**Terminator Guest: **Ah! Love your reviews so much! Although for some reason I can't see the whole thing….:( Anyway, I kind of played around with the whole finding Alec thing for awhile, and then I thought, hey, Magnus can control actions in the pentagram! Map of NYC! Yeah! Lol As for the ichor, don't worry. I have a plan. ;) And yes, Magnus has much Alec healing to do. Hopefully everyone loves that chapter too. 3

**Ya0iLover: **Thanks! Enjoy!

/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. It belong solely to the amazingly, amazing Cassandra Clare!

/

Alec's eyes shot open and he looked around the room in fear, gasping for breath before he realized he was still in Magnus's guest room.

"Hey," Magnus whispered quietly. He had been standing over at the window, looking out at the city he had to come to know, as well as he once had, with a beautiful city past the sea.

"Hey," Alec whispered. "What time is it?"

"Still early…you should go back to sleep," he replied with a cock of his head. He turned and looked at Alec curiously.

"Bad dream," he muttered in explanation as he rubbed his face and ran his hands through his hair. Magnus sighed as he snapped his fingers and the bedroom light turned on. "Thanks…"

Magnus knew, without Alec even saying, that he couldn't look him in the eye with the lights off yet. The sight of his glowing cat eyes was still too much.

It had been four days since they had found him and Magnus was dreading talking about what Alec was going to need today. They hadn't discussed it yet, and his shadowhunter hadn't asked since that day that he had tried ripping the skin from his arm in the shower. "I don't want to go back to sleep," was the next mumbled sentence. Magnus raised an eyebrow and sat on the edge of Alec's bed.

"Okay, then…but Alec…we should talk." Alec swallowed hard and glanced up at the warlock sitting before him.

"You want me to leave," he whispered with a heave of his shoulders, "that's fine…I'll go." Magnus's eyes widened.

"What? No!" Alec jumped slightly before mentally berating himself for the nervous action and then bringing his knees up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I thought…" Magnus shook his head slowly.

"Alec…I don't understand…"

Both men were interrupted as suddenly Magnus's call button on the front door went off. Magnus rolled his eyes, but fluidly got to his feet and made his way to the entrance of his home.

"What the hell do you want?" he yelled into the box.

Alec winced when he heard Magnus yell, and then rolled his eyes. He felt like he was jumping at every noise. And he was really _trying_…trying not to jump around Magnus. Yes, he still saw Lucifer whenever he looked into those cat eyes, but, damn his heart, he still loved the warlock with all of his being. Alec sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on his knees. Magnus had barely spoken to him, and touched him even less. The only body contact he had initiated was stopping him from hurting himself in the shower. Alec glanced up at the doorway to his room, and his eyes widened when he recognized the people standing there.

"Alec," Isabelle whispered as tears streamed down her face.

"Isabelle," he whispered back in shock. His sister ran forward and threw herself into his lap.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. "I…I didn't know! I swear!" Alec pulled back slightly but made himself relax enough to let his hand stroke her hair gently.

"It's okay Izzy," he whispered, "I'm fine…" She looked up at her brother and really looked at him, taking in his face which was so much thinner than it ever had been.

"No you're not," she whispered softly. She sat up slowly, but remained seated next to him. "Jace told me that they just found you…and Alec…I'm so sorry. I should've been looking for you too." Alec smiled softly at his little sister.

"It's okay Izzy. I'm fine. Really." She nodded slowly before frowning in confusion.

"Alec…did you dye your hair?" There was a sharp intake of breath from the doorway causing both siblings to look over. Jace was leaning against the door frame and Magnus was standing behind him in the shadows.

"Jace," Alec breathed. Jace smirked as he pushed himself away from the wall and stepped up to his brother's bedside.

"You look better," he said unsurely. Alec ducked his head but nodded.

"Thanks…um…thank you. You and Magnus-"

"You would have done the same for me," he said with a shrug, before smiling "You're my family Alec." Alec nodded once and then glanced behind him casually, only to see that Magnus had vanished, making his heart ache just a bit more.

"Oh Alec!" Izzy gushed suddenly, "Wait until mom and dad see you! They won't even know what to say!" Alec nodded absently.

"Isabelle," Jace cautioned, "maybe we should let Alec heal up a bit more first. A bit more time away from the Institute won't hurt him." Isabelle frowned.

"We can take care of him! I think he's been away for long enough, and besides, he shouldn't have to stay here anymore." Alec swallowed hard and looked up at his brother.

"It's fine. I _want_ to go back to the Institute."

"No. You're better off here. Come back in a couple of weeks, but heal first." Alec frowned.

"Jace-"

"Alec, I'm _telling_ you to stay."

"Jace, that's not-"

"Come on Isabelle. I told you we weren't going to bother him. We weren't even supposed to _be_ here until next week. Let's go." He grabbed her upper arm and practically dragged her from the room. Alec raised his arm to protest, but remained silent when he saw Magnus's silhouette go by his door and follow Jace and Izzy out.

"What the hell Jace!" Izzy growled. She yanked her arm free and turned to give both men her patent Isabelle glare. "He wants to go home!"

"He doesn't know what he wants," Jace argued quietly, "he's been in the clutches of a demon for six months." Isabelle flushed a bright red as her glare turned to Magnus.

"If someone had _helped_ me-"

"Don't do it Isabelle," Jace interrupted angrily. "_You_ wouldn't believe _me._ So don't throw your anger at Magnus. It's not his fault. Alec is better off here for a bit longer. _Trust me_." Isabelle rolled her eyes and then stormed from the flat, her stiletto boots clicking the whole way.

"Are you sure this-"

"Yes," Jace said quickly, "Alec needs you right now…whether he realizes it or not. We may want him home…but I know that's not what he needs…" Magnus swallowed as he glanced back down the darkened hallway.

"He barely looks at me," he whispered. Jace frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Have you talked to him?" Magnus shook his head. "Well, start there. I know my brother. He still loves you…even if he doesn't say it out loud." Magnus sighed and watched as the golden boy walked towards the door before pausing. "And Magnus?" He raised an eyebrow curiously, prompting Jace to continue. "Thank you." And he left his flat, quietly closing the door behind himself. Magnus's eyes widened as he was thrust back in time to when another equally arrogant, but no less, true at heart, shadowhunter had said the same thing to him.

"Talk to me about what?" came a quiet voice behind him, quickly breaking him from his memory. Magnus's eyes widened as he whipped around. Alec was standing awkwardly in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Alec," he whispered, "how long-" Alec frowned as he stepped forward.

"Long enough."

/

Jace stepped through the Institute, wincing slightly when he heard Isabelle slam her door shut.

He walked down the hall a bit further and opened his own door with a sigh.

"Jace!" Clary said quickly as she stood from her sitting position on his bed. His eyes widened as he looked up at his red haired girlfriend curiously.

"Clary…what are you…?"

"I…" Clary paused as a flush spread across her face, "I'm sorry!" she blurted out. "Isabelle texted me…and...Alec…"she shrugged her shoulders helplessly, at a loss for words. Jace swallowed, but nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Jace I'm so sorry…I don't know how I ever could have thought…"

"It's okay," he whispered. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I understand too. I'm sorry I ignored you, but Alec…he's my _parabatai_…I couldn't just-"

"And I don't expect you to! Ever!" she insisted as her hands trailed up and came to rest against his chest. "Is he going to be okay? Izzy said that he looks terrible…" Jace sighed as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"He'll get there. He's tough. And he has a certain warlock to heal him up." Clary smiled softly as she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Jace kissed her back eagerly before pulling back as a thought shot right through him. "By the angel Clary!" His eyes widened and she looked up at him in shock.

"What's wrong?" He smiled down at her and gripped her upper arms firmly.

"I need your help." Clary nodded once.

"Anything."

/

Magnus swallowed as he carefully sat on his sofa, and watched as Alec curled into the loveseat across from him.

"Alec…" he paused and couldn't help but let his gaze wander to Alec's hair; the tips of which were now a very light silver. "There's…I'm not really sure where to start…" Alec looked down at the floor unsurely.

"I know it wasn't you," he whispered, "that day…I can hear the difference now…you would never say that…he…he was trying to break me…and it …it almost worked…" Magnus shook his head.

"It's not your fault Alec. He tortured you for…" he paused and Alec looked up in shock as he realized he still didn't actually know how long he had been missing.

"Magnus…how long? Please don't lie to me…"

"Six months," Magnus whispered, "he had you for six months." Alec's eyes closed as he let that reality sink in.

"He uh…_he _knew you…" Magnus nodded.

"I know…he must have been terrible, Alec, I'm so sorry…" Alec looked up at Magnus and kept his gaze even as he looked into Magnus's bright green cat eyes.

"Magnus…he taunted me with you for a long time," he whispered, "He thought you still loved me…how did he know you?" Magnus's eyes widened.

"Alec…I _do_ lo-" Alec stood and walked to the window.

"Magnus," he insisted, "_who was he_?"

"…Lucifer…was my father." Alec's eyes widened as he whipped around.

"Your father," he breathed. "Why? Why did he do this?" Magnus looked down at the floor before looking Alec in the eye sadly.

"It's my fault," he whispered. Alec's eyes widened slightly, but he waited for Magnus to continue. "He…that is…Camille told _him_ about what you wanted to do…how you wanted me to lose my immortality. He said he went after you because I was no longer there to protect you…he said "a child of Raziel" had tried to kill an immortal, and it was something that had to be punished." Magnus was looking at his feet, and Alec's heart lurched at the self-loathing he saw swirling in his eyes.

"This isn't your fault," Alec whispered quietly. Magnus's gaze shot up to his face incredulously.

"How can you even say that with a straight face? I threw you away like you were nothing! And Alec you're-"

"I wanted to explain everything to you, you know," he paused, so Magnus waited for him to continue. "I…I never wanted to take away your immortality…"

"But…"

"You never gave me the chance to _explain_," Alec whispered sadly, "the reason…the _only reason_ I was talking to Camille…was because she _knew you_. She was telling me about your past…and…what you were like, what you used to do, the people you knew. That's it…I promise."

"Alec…I'm so sorry…"

"No…," Alec whispered, "…I…I should've asked you…_I'm sorry_. None of this would have happened if I hadn't acted like such a child."Magnus's eyes widened in shock.

"You have nothing to apologize for! Alec…none of this was your fault," he insisted. Alec sighed and looked around the room.

"I can't believe you even _wanted_ to save me," he whispered, "after everything I've ever put you through…" he paused and swallowed with difficulty. Magnus shook his head vehemently

"No Alec. _I'm sorry_. I overreacted-"

"_Overreacted?_ Magnus," Alec scoffed, "please…"

"No Alec. I-"

"_I betrayed you_!" Alec insisted "You told me Camille was horrible…and…and I just ignored you!" Magnus shook his head.

"No. Camille twisted your wants into something ugly. I know you. I know you would never hurt me. I'm so sorry I-"

"Magnus," Alec said softly, "nothing you say will ever change what I did. I'm sorry…and I'm shocked you wanted to save me at all! I promise after I'm…well…once I'm okay to leave I won't bother you ever again. I promise. I'll tell Jace and Isabelle to leave you alone from now on too." Magnus's eyes widened as he got to his knees and kneeled in front of Alec's seat.

"Alec," he whispered, "don't you understand? I don't want you to leave…I…I know what I said…and I'm sorry. Really I am…I was angry, and hurt…but Alec, _I love you_. I always have…and I'll never stop." Alec sucked in a breath of air in shock.

"But-"

"I only hope that you can forgive me for letting this happen," he whispered. He leaned his forehead against Alec's knee and sighed. "I'll understand if you think that you won't ever be able to look at me the same again. Really I will…"

"You've barely spoken to me," Alec whispered, "you…you haven't even _touched _me…_at all_…" Magnus's eyes widened as Alec's fingers twisted into his spiked hair gently.

"I…I didn't think you wanted me to," he whispered, "you flinch and…I…" Alec pulled on his hair lightly and smiled shyly when they were face to face.

"I love you Magnus Bane," he whispered. "I…I don't know if I'll ever be myself again…but…I hope you'll let me try." Magnus smiled brightly as he reached up and put a hand on the back of Alec's head.

"Of course, silly Nephilim." He pulled Alec's head down and kissed him softly.

/

A/N: So…. Happy? Yes? I am. And, for all of you Malec Lemon Lovers out there (lol) the next chapter will be pure lemon. So you've been warned, and enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you for your patience! Enjoy! ;)

**InADarkRoom: **Lol, thanks! Glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for sticking with it! Hope you like this final chapter!

**Supernaturalwhoviangame****:** Yep! Malec is back! Hope you enjoy this one too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Angel-Miyu: **Thanks! Enjoy the final chapter!

**X. .Naturae.x.X: **Thanks! Enjoy the last chapter!

**N (Guest)****: **Thanks! Lol, you're review made me laugh…poison, addicted, get it? Lol, anyway, enjoy the last chapter!

**Babbin: **Thanks! Enjoy the last chapter and thanks for all of your reviews!

/

Alec's eyes closed as his arms wrapped around the man he had missed the most in these past horrifying six months.

"Alec," Magnus mumbled through their kiss. Alec smirked slightly and nipped his lower lip, one of his weak spots. "Mm…A….Alec," he tried again, "Are you sure you…"

"Magnus," Alec said softly. "I love you. And…I need this…_please_."

Magnus pulled back a bit and scanned his face carefully.

"You would tell me if you weren't ready right?" Alec's fingertips slowly made their way up Magnus's top, brushing lightly over where his bellybutton should have been, and making the warlock in his arms tremble with anticipation and want. He looked into Magnus's green cat eyes curiously.

"I've always loved your eyes you know," he said slowly. Magnus swallowed hard and readied himself to pull back. "And...even though…even though they've bothered me…I still love them. They're uniquely you Magnus…and nothing will change that. I'm sorry. I…I still see him sometimes…and hear him, but I love you." Alec smiled brightly and nodded once. "I promise." Magnus smirked at his confident shadowhunter and easily lifted his form from the loveseat. "Magnus!" He gripped his arms tightly, but felt his body automatically mold into Magnus's chest.

"Don't worry love," he mumbled as he pressed a kiss onto Alec's forehead. "You'll be able to lift me again soon." Alec laughed lightly and pressed a kiss onto Magnus's neck.

"I look forward to that day," he mumbled as he licked the junction of Magnus's jaw and neck before sucking on it lightly. Magnus moaned quietly as he stumbled into his room.

"Alec," he growled playfully, "I don't want to drop you." Alec laughed against his soft skin and sucked a bit harder. Magnus sighed as he flopped onto his bed, and used his arms to loom over his lover.

"Do you remember?" Alec asked faintly, "that day you gave me my first hickey?" Magnus smirked as he let his fingers play with the hem of Alec's sweater.

"Do I?" he asked amusedly, "you were angry at me for weeks after that..." Alec smiled shyly and nodded.

"Those memories, those…moments when we were together helped me," he admitted. Magnus smiled painfully as he let his forehead drop to Alec's chest. "Magnus?"

"I'm so sorry Alec," he whispered.

"I've already told you…I don't blame you." He let his fingers trail into the black spiky hair again and pulled gently until a pair of green-gold cat eyes were looking at him sadly. "Love me," he whispered. Magnus's eyes sparked with passion.

"I do," he whispered. He caught Alec's lips in a passionate kiss, and oh how he'd missed them! He nipped his lower lip gently and ran his tongue along the spot soothingly, groaning in satisfaction when Alec opened his mouth to be invaded. His tongue glided in and he ran over every crevice he found, memorizing Alec's feel, taste and smell all over again.

"Magnus," Alec gasped when he broke away to suck on his collarbone. "Unh…" Magnus sucked harshly before kissing the darkening spot lovingly.

"Love you so much," he whispered. He let his hands trail under Alec's sweater, and pinched both nipples lightly, enticing a gasp and moan from the shadowhunter beneath him. "I'm never going to let you leave my sight ever again." Alec smirked up at him.

"I can live with that." Magnus smiled devilishly and with Alec's help, divested him of his sweater quickly, before tearing off his own tank top.

He leaned down eagerly and let his tongue run across Alec's right nipple, relishing in the shudder that ran through his body. "I missed this," he whispered before he took the nipple into his mouth and suckled gently.

"Ah!" Alec arched up as his head thrashed to the side.

Magnus smirked and pulled away slowly before licking the left nipple. "And this." He wrapped his mouth around the hardened nub and lavished it with the same attention as he tweaked the right nipple between his thumb and forefinger gently.

"Magnus," Alec gasped, "ah…."

"And that," Magnus admitted as he nuzzled his way down to the button of Alec's jeans.

"What?" Alec wheezed. Magnus smirked as he magicked away Alec's jeans to the wooden floors, leaving him in only black boxers.

"This," he whispered before he palmed Alec's already hardened length.

"Ahh!" Magnus smirked and gently pulled the boxers down, making an appreciative noise when Alec raised his hips to help.

"Every noise," he whispered as he let the boxers drop to the floor. "Every breath." Alec breathed out harshly and watched his lover with eyes glazed over with passion.

"What are you-" Magnus smirked before leaning down and kissing the head of his length gently, and then licking across the slit. Alec gripped the sheets below his body tightly as his head flew back once more. "Oh!"

Magnus wrapped his lips firmly around Alec's length and sucked gently before bobbing his head a few times, up then down. "Magnus!" Alec gasped. "Yes! Right…please! Unh!"

"Alec," Magnus hummed, "you don't know what you do to me." Alec looked down over his heaving chest at his lover, into his bright, green cat eyes which were glowing with lust. "I love you so much." It was at that moment that the tie between Magnus and Lucifer broke. Magnus loved him. Would always love him. Lucifer had taken that love and had poisoned it into something to be feared, and hated, but no more. It was time to drain the poison.

"Magnus," Alec gritted out as his lover licked an extra sensitive spot on the underside of his length. "I love you…" Magnus's eyes widened in both shock and happiness, before he smirked up at his lover, hollowed out his cheeks, and sucked, hard.

"Cum," he hummed in the back of his throat.

"Ah!" Alec's back arched and his length pulsed again and again as he came over, and over, hitting the back of his lover's throat. "Magnus! Ahn!" Magnus let go of him with a pop and licked his own face clean before licking Alec's spent length of all fluids. "Magnus," Alec hissed when the warlock's tongue hit his length softly.

"Sh," Magnus cooed, "I love you too." He made his way up his lover's chest, kissing as he went and whispering sweet nothings. "Alec-" He broke off when the doorbell rang "What the hell?!" His eyes flicked to the bedroom door angrily and his eyes turned stormy when the bell went off again.

"Magnus," Alec started, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Who the hell would dare…?!" He lifted himself from the bed, grabbing a robe on his way to the door, before stopping with his hand on the knob. He turned to Alec with a smile on his face and a dangerous spark in his eye. "_You_..._you_ don't go anywhere. Understood?" Alec nodded and hid a smile behind his hand. Magnus's eyes glowed playfully as he yanked the bedroom door open and stomped down the hall, tying his robe as he went. "Who the hell is it?! This better be damn good! Because-" He broke off in angered shock when the door was opened. "You have got to be joking…" He made to shut the door, but a black boot quickly arrested that thought.

"Magnus," Jace warned, "we need to see Alec." Magnus raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the door jam sensually.

"I'm sorry. Alec's occupied at the moment." Jace's eyes widened and he slammed the door open and stormed inside, a seraph blade ready to be named, in his hand.

"What did you do?" he grounded out. Clary rushed in behind him, trying to pull his arm back.

"Jace!" she yelled worriedly. "Stop! What are you doing?!" Magnus's eyes widened and he quickly called his magic to his hands, letting blue sparks dance between his fingertips.

"Don't even try it Nephilim," he growled, "you'll lose every time."

"Get off Clary! He totally took advantage of him! You haven't seen him like I did! He's in no state to-"

"What is going on?" came a quiet, calm voice. All three people in the living room turned to the hallway, where Alec was standing, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans.

"Alec," Jace whispered. His eyes widened, before he turned his glare back to Magnus. "Damn you-"

"Jace," Alec said simply, "stop. I asked for this." Clary covered her face with her hand and tried to hold back a laugh.

"Honestly Jace," she mumbled, "Alec doesn't need you to protect his _virtue_." Jace's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Have you told him?" he asked quietly. Alec stepped forward angrily, walking in front of Magnus protectively.

"That it was his father? Yes he did Jace. What else do you want?"

"Alec," he whispered, "I'm only trying to…you're…you're my _parabatai_…" Alec's eyes softened a bit and he nodded.

"I know." He stepped forward, and Jace pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry it took us so long," he whispered. Alec smiled.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Really." He pulled away and stepped back to slip his hand into Magnus's. Magnus smiled and let the dancing fire in his hands recede.

"I still want to know," Jace said again, "What did you tell him?" Magnus swallowed as he followed Jace's gaze to the box sitting on a side table.

"I…" Jace nodded.

"You couldn't even explain everything to him before you fucked him?"

"Jace!" Alec yelled. "Shut up!" Clary smirked and let herself sit down in the loveseat near everyone. "By the Angel, I made this choice! Whatever it is, Magnus isn't hiding anything from me." Jace shrugged and sat on the arm of the loveseat.

"Good. If that's the case, go ahead and explain. Clary and I came here, because we think we might have a solution," he said with a smirk. Magnus's eyes widened as he grabbed the wooden box and sat on the sofa.

"A solution?" he asked curiously. "For…?" Jace nodded once.

"What is it?" Jace looked at Clary and then back at Magnus.

"Clary thinks she can make a rune." Clary nodded.

"It literally means _Detoxify_." Magnus's eyes widened as he let his fingers run over the box. Alec frowned and looked between everyone.

"I don't understand. Detoxify what? Me?" Magnus sighed.

"Alec…Lucifer pumped you with his ichor for six months…" Alec nodded once.

"I know. I was there." Magnus blanched slightly.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean-"

"No…," Alec whispered, "you saved my life. I'm sorry…I owe you everything." He looked at Jace and nodded in his direction. "Both of you." Magnus frowned.

"Alec…you don't owe us a thing." Jace nodded.

"He's right. We love you Alec. You would have done the same for us." Alec's eyes widened, but he smiled.

"I don't know what would have happened if…"

"Let's not think about it," Jace said suddenly, "Magnus-" Magnus nodded and shifted the box, making Alec's gaze focus in on it.

"I need to explain this…Alec…I don't know if you fully understand what the ichor has done to you." Alec frowned as his gaze changed from the box to the warlock in front of him.

"The ichor? I don't understand…it made me sick…" Magnus nodded slowly.

"Alec…you're body…it's become used to having demon poison in it. If you don't…" Magnus took a breath and continued, "If you don't take ichor regularly…you'll die." Alec's eyes widened.

"What? No! That's impossible! How did I get better then? You healed me! I don't need it anymore! I feel fine!" he insisted. Magnus shook his head slowly as he looked over at Jace and Clary who remained silent.

"I healed you by giving you a shot of Lucifer's ichor. It was the only way." Alec shook his head slowly as horror slowly spread through his body.

"I don't understand," he whispered. He looked over at Clary and swallowed. "You're sure you can make this rune?" Clary nodded as she fingered the stele in her hands.

"Yes." Alec looked over at Magnus curiously.

"I don't understand…"

"There's only one other shadowhunter in history that has ever had a situation similar to yours…and he was healed, but…" Alec's eyes widened.

"Without the ichor? Without the rune? How did he do it?" Jace's eyes widened.

"It doesn't matter! Clary's rune will work!" Alec glared at his parabatai.

"I have a right to know."

"He stopped using the poison…but…it was a rune that helped him," Magnus admitted. Alec frowned in confusion, so Magnus continued, "He became a Silent Brother." Alec's eyes widened as he sat back in his chair.

"A Silent Brother," he whispered in disbelief. Magnus nodded.

"Like I said," Jace grounded out, "it doesn't matter. Clary's rune will work. They always have, so there' no reason for it not to work now." Alec swallowed and turned to Clary.

"Okay. Do it." Clary nodded and stood up next to him, poising the stele up thoughtfully.

"I wanna draw it where the ichor's been getting pumped into you…" Alec nodded and held out his arm, palm up.

"Here," he pointed to the skin where his arm bent at the elbow, where there was now nothing to even tell anyone he'd been taking shots for the past six months. Clary nodded and bent over his arm. The stele touched his skin, and he couldn't help but jump slightly.

Clary pulled back and looked up at him worriedly. "I'm fine. Go ahead." She paused, but nodded and let the stele draw. It pulled her hand in constant circles, and ended with a harsh line, right through the middle, so it almost looked like someone had been trying to draw a circle, over and over in the same spot, before slashing a line right through it. Alec's eyes widened as she pulled away.

"That's it?" She nodded.

"It should work." Magnus's eyes narrowed.

"Should? Are you suggesting that we just wait and see if he starts vomiting ichor and blood?" Clary flushed slightly.

"Well, no, but…"

"Magnus," Alec soothed, "it's fine. I know it's working. I can…it's hard to describe…my whole body feels like it's on fire…but it's a good burn…I'm not really sure how to explain it." Clary nodded.

"You're body is being purified." Alec nodded and looked down at his arm.

"Detoxify," he mumbled. Magnus's eyes widened as he looked between Clary and the rune on Alec's arm.

"Clary," he said slowly, "I need a favor…" Clary's eyes widened, but she nodded. "That rune…I need you to put it on one other person…" Jace simply smiled.

/

"I can't believe it's over," Alec whispered as he sat in the middle of Magnus's bed, with his arm in his lap, while his fingers traced over the new rune. Magnus came out of the bathroom, a towel over his shoulders, his robe wrapped around his body loosely and his hair still dripping wet and sighed.

"Tell me if you feel anything bad Alec," he whispered, "I don't want to lose you…again." Alec smiled and moved to the edge of the bed so Magnus could stand between his legs.

"You won't," he whispered. He kissed him softly on the lips and smiled. "And don't worry, I promise." Magnus smiled and let his hands rest on Alec's still bare shoulders. Alec smirked, and rested his hands on Magnus's hips, ones he had thought so slim long ago, but now, looking at his own… Alec sighed and looked down at his own chest. "How long do you think it will take?" Magnus frowned and sat down next to his lover.

"Until…?"

"I'm back to normal?" Magnus sighed and grabbed Alec's hand, bringing it into his own lap to run his fingers over the palm softly.

"A while," he admitted, "maybe longer. You were tortured for six months Alec. It's amazing you're doing as well as you are….I think that once you go out with everyone again…and _look_ and _act_ more like yourself, you'll _feel_ better too." Alec smiled as he spun, and pushed Magnus back onto the bed so he was on top of him.

"Act like myself hmm?" he asked amusedly. He fingered the belt of Magnus's robe and smiled when it came loose and fell to his sides. "This is as good as way as any to start hmm?" he leaned forward and licked over the spot where Magnus's belly button should have been if he had one. "And you just got a shower too," he mumbled as he nuzzled into his stomach gently.

Magnus moaned quietly and let his fingers grip Alec's hair. "I can get another…and you can join me next time…besides, I've always said practice makes perfect," he hissed as Alec captured a nipple in his mouth and let his fingers tweak the other.

Alec smiled around the nub before switching to lavish attention on the other. "Have you?" he mumbled before blowing cold air on both. Magnus sucked in a breath of air and grunted.

"Ye-ahh!" Alec grabbed Magnus's length and pumped it twice. He swiped his thumb across the slit, and spread the drip of pre-cum over it soothingly, teasingly.

"You okay?" Alec asked playfully. Magnus glared up at him, and gasped when Alec squeezed him before pumping him again.

"Of course." Alec smirked and presented Magnus with three fingers.

The warlock smiled and slowly opened his mouth before taking the three digits in sensually, giving each one a healthy dose of saliva. Alec swallowed hard, and watched as his fingers went in and out of Magnus's mouth, feeling his breath hitch whenever he felt dull teeth run along them.

"Magnus," he moaned. Magnus smirked and let Alec pull his fingers away before grasping his knees and raising his legs slightly.

"Take me," he whispered. Alec's eyes sparked with lust as he inserted his first finger and let it rub against Magnus's walls playfully.

Magnus's eyes closed and he pushed back against the digit, clearly more than ready for more. Alec inserted his second finger and scissored them gently, again rubbing Magnus's sides and reaching as deep as he could.

"Alec," he moaned, "almost….ah…" Magnus pushed down, and bit his lip, trying to help his lover hit that special spot. Alec smiled and simply withdrew his fingers, without entering the third. His lover's eyes widened in protest before he felt a familiar stiffness probing his entrance. "Please," he whispered. Alec nodded and pushed in slowly, savoring each delicious inch of his lover that he entered.

"Ah!" Magnus pushed down against him while his back arched. Oh how he had missed him! Missed them! Together!

"Magnus," Alec hissed as he grabbed his hips to still him, "Wait..." He breathed harshly and tried to slow himself. He hadn't done this in what felt like forever, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. Magnus hissed slowly as his head hit the pillow beneath his hair.

"Alec," he grounded out, "you're killing me. _Please_…" Alec sighed as he pushed in the rest of the way, finally feeling himself fully seated in his lover.

"Magnus," he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Move Alec," he begged quietly, "please, move." Alec nodded and pulled out before pushing back in deeply. "Ah! More!" Alec complied and pulled back out, this time going faster and harder when he pounded back in. "There!" Magnus cried as his vision went white for a moment.

"Magnus," Alec whispered with a shudder. He finally felt his muscles snap and he pounded forward, grunting with each thrust, grappling for purchase against Magnus's hips.

"Ah! Alec! Oh! Unh!" Magnus couldn't get enough, he felt as though he were going insane. "Please! So…ha…close!" Alec nodded and wrapped his hand around Magnus's hard flesh and pumped him in time with each thrust. "Alec!" Magnus yelled before he felt himself cum in his lover's palm. Alec fell forward and kept his forehead on Magnus's stomach as he pushed into two more times, before he too released his pleasure into his lover.

"Magnus," he mumbled, again and again. Magnus sifted his fingers through Alec's hair and pulled him up into a bruising kiss.

"Again," he whispered darkly. Alec simply nodded and flipped Magnus onto his stomach for more.

/

A/N: So…..love? Thank you so much to everyone for sticking by me through this! I've had so much fun writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much!

SPOILER FOR CLOCKWORK PRINCESS! : Can I just say that I was right? Because, damn, I was right. (In regards to Jem that is, lol )

AND, look for my next fanfiction, which I'm thinking is going to be my first Harry Potter fic. See you all again soon! 3 R&R


End file.
